


Paint and bullets

by Ayatsuki



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, vintage au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatsuki/pseuds/Ayatsuki
Summary: As major gangs are in control of the city, Maxim is sent to collect payment from a fresh and famous artist. But when Maxim encountered said artist, he fell in love with the man at first sight, now he toggles between his love for him and his orders from his boss.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Artwork 1: Love or trouble?

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU doesn't belong to me, it was created by an artist who made a comic strip for this AU (check the end notes for the artist.) I asked if I could write of story around the AU and they said yes. I will state that no, our stories will not be the same and won't be linked in anyway, It'll be two completely different stories.

The Summer heat was unbearable for some reason this year, pavement frying eggs for the homeless, birds dancing around in baths the elderly made for them. Cold drinks being sold like hotcakes on a chilly night, women using parasols to block the harmful rays the sun was shining upon them. Maxim never knew NewYork could have such heat coursing through it, it has been years since he experienced any weather above 32 degrees celsius. The heat made his walk to his job “a pain in his ass” he normally says, his boss called him in for an easy job. He laughs, ever since he joined the Spetz it was nothing but jobs that threw him in a life or death situation. Some scarring him mentally and physically, some had him drowning in dimes and nickels. The constant toggle between“high risk, high reward” he experienced during his years always leaves him bitter sweet. Yes, having money in your pockets is nice, but what’s the point of having so much if a bullet could fly into your head the next day? A question Maxim asks himself everyday whenever he’s called in, he honestly thought a bullet in his head was a better deal than dealing with what his boss had in store for him. He kept his cap tilted down to cover his face, his sleeve rolled up so at least some of his shirt stayed dry, but it was a fool's dream when he touched them and they were already drenched with sweat like the rest of his button-up. He even felt his pants dampening as it brushed against his legs. His feet were cooking but that’s what he gets for wearing leather shoes when the world is partially an oven, it was only noon but he wished this day and the Summer to be already over. After walking a couple more blocks, Maxim used the busy crowd to turn into an alleyway. Despite the tall hotel buildings and stored warehouses creating shade, it wasn’t enough to cool down anything. He lightly brushed against a metal bin only to have his arm turn red, the metal was as hot as a clothes iron. He sighed with irritation as he looked at the time.

“(12:10pm, shit i’m late. She's gonna have my ass, just my luck…)” he told himself, he continued down the alleyways and cut some corners until he reached some stairs leading down and found a door. He took out a key and unlocked it, it led to a locker room. Maxim went to the mirror and fixed himself up before his boss possibly tore him about, she isn’t very kind for tardiness, even if it’s with someone who has been in the gang as long as Maxim. He removed his hat and looked at himself, very short hair with a small patch of hair on his chin, blue murky eyes like someone kicked up dirt in water. His white button-up was now a bit transparent, it exposed some of his body scars underneath. But in reality, people would most likely look at the ones either on his face or his arms. He sighs one more time before heading out the door, but only to have gunpowder blasted on him. An small but quiet explosion occurred and flung a coworker threw a wall, he was wearing protective headgear but that’s it. 

“SHUHRAT!”

“Whoops, sorry there, Maxim. I was doing some tinkering and...this happened.”

“Boss let you get away with this but god forbids me for being late, I hate kids.”

“Yeah, me too.” he agreed but Maxim squinted his eyes, this man was the recent addition to the Spets, Shuhrat Kessikbayev. He earned the nickname “Fuze” from his knowledge of explosives, he can create explosives that were made for distraction and destruction or quiet ones for quick robberies. He was smaller than Maxim by a couple of inches, he had short black hair and normally seen with goggles, but you could never see his eyes. He’s always covered in gunpowder or drywall, he’s also the youngest as of right now. Maxim left him before he strangled Shuhrat and went to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. He brushed some of the powder off, but it smeared on his clothes because of the sweat.

“(Late and dirty, two things she’s gonna bitch about, fuck me…)” he complained, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his cigarette box. He took one out, lit it and took a long drag as the doors opened up to a small hallway with one door at the end. He puffed out the smoke and headed down and opened the door. He saw that his boss’s chair was turned around with the blinds flipped, the sunlight barely illuminating the greyish brown office didn't help him relax one bit. He flopped on one of the couches as he took another drag and saw the stock of paperwork on the desk.

“Late, wet, smelly, and covered in gunpowder. You sure know how to make an entrance, Kapkan.” his boss said, she used his nickname because of his ways of using traps on their first fight before he joined her years ago. 

“You didn’t have to look at me to tell that i’m a mess, expected of you, Lera.” he responded, letting out another cloud of smoke. Lera opened up a window to let out the smoke from Maxim’s cigarettes and her freshly lit cigar, she turned around with her chair and for the first time, she wasn’t upset by Maxim's tardiness. Reddish brown, short hair slicked back with eyes like Maxim’s, her outfit was far cleaner and fancier than Maxim, simple suit attire but her arms are out of the blazer’s sleeves. The ceiling fan above helped air out the smoke and saved Maxim from having a heat stroke, but he still picked up a newspaper and fan himself.

“So, what’s today’s excuse?”

“Tying my shoe-”

“For ten minutes?”

“Yes.”

“Smartass, if you’re going to lie then at least make it decent.”

“I could change it to me taking a shit if you prefer?”

“Pass, *sigh* men…”

“Anyways, where’s your pawn, odd seeing you without your knight hovering around your shoulders.”

“I sent him on a little errand run, excuse me if he comes back...bloody.”

“Ha, when do any of us come back clean?” he asked, taking a longer drag before putting out the cigarette in an ashtray.

“You’re right, our work is always dirty, no matter how easy it was supposed to be.”

“Speaking of, you told me you have “easy work” for me. You want to talk about me using shitty lies, you are just as bad as me-”

“But this time i’m not lying, this job is easy. There’s an artist who moved into the city recently and you know the rules here.”

“A job higher than any commoner has to give a little slice of their makings every few months, basically us taking their money.”

“Money is money, no matter how you attain it. Back to the story, he has been here for about a month and he hasn’t paid his due. He wasn’t purposely trying to avoid us because he doesn’t know who we are, but it’s because the men we sent went missing and found dead yesterday.”

“Wasn’t anyone important that died, right?”

“No, just some sewer rats we found. No one will miss them, a rat is only remembered as a rat, nothing else. Anyways, I sent some this morning, but they told me he said “that’s a funny joke, but you guys shouldn’t be going around demanding money, it isn’t nice. Good day.” then they knocked again and he told him he’ll alert the authorities if they knock again.

“Whatever, what’s the bastard’s name?”

“Timur Glazkov.” she answered, Maxim stopped fanning himself and raised a brow.

“I actually heard of him, never seen his face though. He’s that upcoming artist that won some fancy awards, right? Funny to see bright stars come to NewYork, they think this place will make their dreams come true-”

“But it’s the place that’ll crush them, he’ll learn the hard way. Anyways I want you to either take some of his artwork or bring him here, don’t care if he’s willing or if you have to use force. He lives on the top floor of that apartment complex near the wharf-”

“Over there!? There’s nothing but rich snobs that need a good fist in their face, can’t anyone else go?”

“I can send Shuhr-”

“Ok, i’ll go.”

“Good boy. Also, please use the spare clothing in the locker room. I don’t want you going over looking like that and ruining our reputation.”

“Just say I look like shit instead of sugar coating it.”

“No need to say it if you just said it yourself. Also, if Timur decides resist to much for you-”

“Put him in the dirt and let the worms eat him, I know.” He finished, he shut her door and returned to the locker room. He locked the door for privacy as he dug around for spare clothes and he found one fitting to his liking. He found another white button-up to wear, he placed a brown vest to go with it. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked sharper than before, he headed to the garage and borrowed a car. He drove through the streets and to the side of the city with the wharf, he knew he made it to the luxurious side when he saw nothing but green trees, gardens with blooming flowers, clean streets with no trash. But the air was too clean for his liking, the streets looked brand new, not cracked or stained with old food or a homeless man’s urine. The outfits the adults and childrens looked expensive, he believed just a shoe they wore could clean his pockets. He made it to the complex Lera spoke of, the building itself could run Lera for her money. He took out another cigarette and lit it up, he took another drag, blew out the smoke and took the elevator to the top floor. He watched the light go up with each floor he passed, by the time he reached it his cigarette was at the butt. He flicked it to the corner of the elevator as the door opened, there was a glass canopy above him that let in the sunlight and a red carpet on his feet. Green plants littering the hallways with the fresh scent of baked goods flowing throughout the halls. Maxim grabbed his stomach, he forgot to eat breakfast again, he sighed as he looked at the door numbers to find the one Timur was in. It was the last one at the end of the hall, he gave it a knock and hoped it’ll be the only one he had to do.

“Coming!” a cheery voice on the other said shouted, Maxim wanted another cigarette but it would be a rude gesture to smoke in front of someone. He heard the door unlocked and opened, and a gloved hand with wet paint gripped his hand. Maxim hand squirmed from the sudden cold touch of the paint, he wasn’t enjoying his blue and yellow hand. He stared at the hand as the man opened the door wider to introduce himself.

“Are you Maxim? I’d gotten a call saying you’re coming, said you were some kind of artist observer?” the artist asked.

“Yeah...something like-(w-what!?)” Maxim was awestruck by Timur’s appearance, he was at a lost of words. His face and skin was paler than his but it was flawless, no scars lingering around like Maxim’s. His eyes were blue and clear, like he captured the sky as it twinkled with innocence, like he never committed a sin. His thin beard going around his neck and chin, his body was smaller than Maxim but was still fit. His body language was energetic and wholesome, not like Maxim burdy and depressing self. 

“I’m Timur Glazkov, friends mostly call me Glaz. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Maxim!”

“P-p-p-”

“Uh...everything’s ok?”

“S-sorry, lost my train of thought…”

“Looks like you lost more than just that, come inside!” He insisted, Maxim didn’t answer before Timur dragged him inside to his couch. Maxim observed Timur’s home, radiating white walls with plants and flowers blooming around different corners of his living space. Finished artwork hung on the wall with photos of him winning some awards, but his furniture was cheap, so were his other accessories. It was far more liviler than Maxim’s boring and brown home.

“Hungry?” he asked.

“O-oh, no-” his stomach growled and it exposed the truth.

“Your stomach said else wise, give me a second.” Timur took off his gloves and left for his small kitchen to prepare something, Maxim inspected the apartment more.

“(Boss wants me to steal from or kidnap this guy? I can’t, wait...what’s wrong with me? I had no problem taking or killing people like him but…)” He paused as he looked at Timur again, his heart dropped again. Maxim never believed at love at first sight, but now here he is proven wrong. He looked away and turned a bit red, he heard Timur walking back to him. He calmed himself down and took a deep breath, Timur handed him a slice of apple pie and some tea. He set the sugar and lemon at the center of his coffee table if he wanted anything added to his tea.

“The woman next door made it moments before you arrived, she’s such a kind lady. Now, what piece interests you the most?”

“well uh…”

“Maybe this one, it was my first piece that was recognized by the art world.”

“I wouldn’t say-”

“Or this one, I don’t see it as my best work but it got a lot of praise for some reason.”

“Maybe? I just-”

“Just what? Wait…” Timur took a good look at Maxim, he was sweating a bit and wasn’t making good eye contact.

“Wait a minute, are you that gang those guys spoke of?”

“(Shit!)”

“*Sighs* You had to be the third one that came by today, it’s barely passed noon and so many people are bothering me.” he expressed but Maxim raised a brow and turned to Timur, what did he mean when he referred Maxim as the third?

“I’m the third?”

“Yes, someone guys came by and asked me to do some art for them. I told them no like the last ones from this morning!”

“...did they mention the gang they belonged to?”

“The Zephyrs or something like that.” Maxim’s face turned sour at the sound of the name, the Zephyrs were his and Lera Rivals. But his bigger question is why were they in Lera’s territory? Yes, they wanted Timur but they could have gone to someone else, or maybe they just wanted to burn a hole in their parts of the city. 

“They said they’re coming back soon. *Knocking* oh, that must be them-”

“Wait, I can’t let them see me, is there anywhere I can hide!?”

“W-why?”

“Bad blood and we’ll keep it at that, it’s better if you didn’t get caught in the crossfire.” he explained, but what was with Maxim? He never cared for civilian safety when it comes to his rivals, whoever was foolish and unlucky enough to get caught in it was their fault. But his heart told him to not involve Timur, a bead of sweat rolled down Timur’s face. He knew these people would be trouble, he shouldn’t let them in his home from the start and was stupid to for believeing such a half-baked excuse like Maxim being an art critic. He heard stories of gangs note caring about who gets shot by accidents during their fights, but this one in front of him was showing actual concern for his safety. 

“...a door in the hallway, on the left. There’s a lock on it and it can’t be opened without a key-”

“A door with an inverted lo-”

“Do you want a hiding spot or not!?” he asked, hearing that the knocking turned aggressive. Maxim thanked him and went into the room and locked it, he saw it was his painting room. Unfinished work, colored floors, empty paint tubes and bits of charcoal, it was a complete mess. Maxim ignored it as he pressed his ear against the door, he heard Timur’s door opened up with someone coming inside. Timur closed the door and saw that this time they sent a woman, her dark green suit matched her short hair. She took a seat without asking, she observed the place before drinking Timur’s cup of tea. Her body language was sharp, like she was already holding a knife to Timur’s throat.

“The boys were right, fancy from head to toe.”

“...a good afternoon to you too. I’m-”

‘Timur Glazkov, everyone knows you, pretty boy. I’m Elzbieta Bosak, but I mostly go by Ela. Fancy place, must make a lot to afford such a place.”

“You can say, may I ask why are you here?”

“The same reason why the boys were here, but since you turned down the nice deal, we’re left with a forceful one. The art galleries and functions you go to put up and spread your work is within our territory, meaning if you want to use them you have to come with us. Having such an influential artist like you would benefit us greatly.”

“Not allowing me to submit my work to those places just to make me come will only do the opposite for you, rather die than do something I don’t want.”

“Oh, I see. By all means, you can reject and make your career harder. By the way, I don’t remember hearing that you drive, when did you get a car?”

“...”

“You know, the one in your reserved parking space? The model is quite fancy and you have the money for such a thing. Did you suddenly get your license and started using one?” she questioned, Ela’s smile leaked putrid dread, almost like she wants him to lie just for her to say he was wrong. Maxim didn’t know that spot was reserved, if he knew he would have chosen a different spot. Timur was getting a bit sweaty, but he rather not have thing’s turn ugly in his apartment.

“Someone could have parked in my space, I don’t mind. I’m not going using it anytime soon.”

“So no one has been here?”

“No, besides my neighbor, you’re the only one who has been inside.” He told, Ela slowly walked to the door, staring into Timmur, enjoying the small beads of sweat forming on his skin.

“Ok, then I just have to tell my boss that you still reject our offer. But Timur?”

“Yes?”

“If you’re going to lie about someone being your home, put up your tea set and fix the indent on your couch, toodles!” She closed the door, Timur looked at the table and saw that Maxim’s cup was still there and the indent he made was too. She saw right through him, but at least she didn’t know it was Maxim’s, at least he hoped. Maxim came out of the room and went back to his seat, Timur sat down himself but now he was uncomfortable. Silence took over the space of his home, Maxim ruined his day and now he feels terribly guilty.

“So...I guess you’re here to do the same? Have some place locked down to me because I won’t agree to come with you or something?”

“...” He couldn’t respond, Timur was right on the money. Maxim was here to either steal his work and take him in for payment, but he couldn’t do either. He tugged the collar of his shirt and cleared his throat, a lie came out instead of the truth.

“No, I wanted to get you meet this...legendary artist-”

“And i’m supposed to believe that considering your enemy was at my doorstep?”

“...i’m not here to take your things-”

“Then look me in my eyes and say that.” He demanded, Maxim instantly locked his eyes to Timur, he jumped from the sudden action as Maxim repeated his words. His lie felt like a truth, but it was still a lie. Timur nodded his head and relaxed his shoulders, seeing him relaxed brought a smile on Maxim’s face. He can’t believe he fell for someone he just met, but he wanted to know more of him. He asked Timur about himself, he raised a brow. 

“Why do you want to know about me, you’re not one of those bums who’s trying to mooch off the employed, right?” 

“No! Well, considering how this is the rich side of the city, you could say i’m a bum.” Timur couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re right, you know how many people give me the stink eye when I walk by with my clothes? Take the stick out your asses will ya?”

“Normally I whack them with the stick, but that’s not a story you probably want to hear.” he said, adding a cube of sugar to his tea and stirring it. Timur wiggled his head and looked back.

“Maybe not now...but another time.”

“Interest?”

“You can say, but weren’t you the one who wanted to know me?”

“I guess you’re right, go on.” Timur smiled and went on for hours talking about himself, Maxim felt a little left out and told a bit about himself. He made sure he didn’t expose too much about him but told just enough to satisfy Timur. He found it surprising to know he’s Russian, he must have lost his accent for living in America for so long like Maxim. But Maxim couldn’t stop staring at him, he doesn’t remember the last time he was so interested in someone. Timur was getting really excited, he loved talking about himself but mostly about his artwork. He dragged Maxim back to the painting room and apologized for the mess, he told him of some of his future projects and how excited that some were almost finished. Maxim felt bad because he didn’t have the artist's eyes like Timur, but he’ll try to get a better understanding in the future. Unfortunately, their day came to an end, it was dark outside as the city lit up like the night sky. Timur had to cut the lights on or else they both would be tripping over anything in his home. Timur opened the door for him but stopped him just for one more chat.

“Thanks for coming by...and telling me the truth.”

“No problem, thank you for the refreshments. But listen, stay away from the Zephyrs, they aren’t people you want to interact with.”

“Going by that, shouldn’t that apply to you too?”

“Smartass, but i’m serious. Stay away...and if they come back, call this.”

“Your...gang?”

“My personal number, keep it between us, ok?”

“I don’t get you, Maxim. You just met me, why are you going out your way for someone you just met?”

“I...can tell you’re a good person-”

“But how many times have you told someone that before putting one between their eyes, huh?” Maxim froze up, how many times did he say that. He killed good people, innocent people just to cover his tracks. He’s not going to say it was because of love, he just looked at the ground and tilted his hat. He called the elevator and waited till the doors were closed before turning around, he went outside and leaned against his car. He pulled out another but put it back in, a lamp post turned its light on. Maxim looked at his hand, still stained with paint as Timur’s words echoed in his head.

“(Many, I killed many who I considered a good person…) He reminded himself, he entered his car and drove back to his job empty handed. Lera will be furious with him, if it’s one thing she hates more than tardiness is failures on easy jobs. The walk to the building then to the elevator felt like he was heading into the jaws of death, Lera doesn’t let anyone off the hook, even Maxim. The elevator stopped on the top floor, he looked at time. 9:45pm, he was at Timur’s home for hours, Lera should already have some type of suspicion on Maxim. He swallowed his spit and wiped off his sweat before entering the office, he saw Lera still on her paperwork. Maxim saw that Montagne was back from his errand, he just standed like a doll until he was given an order. Lera looked up and saw that Maxim returned, she went back to do the work as she spoke about his job. 

“Maxim, took WAY longer than usual.”

“...”

“Too hot to talk, huh? No matter, where’s Timur?” She asked, Maxim sweat came back. Lera stopped her writing and looked up.

“Maxim, you know how much I hate repeating myself.”

“I...didn’t bring him.”

“Ok, where’s his artwork?”

“I...didn’t take any-” Maxim stopped, he saw something was lodged in his right arm. Lera threw a knife knowing he was going to say that he didn’t have the art either, she pushed her chair out of her way, face red with anger. Maxim had one job, a simple job and he failed. Maxim gripped his shoulder, trying to slow the bleed but endured a punch to his face. Lera knocked him down as she gripped the knife. Maxim coughed up a bit of blood, his nose was bleeding with drool falling from his mouth. Lera is tougher than she looks, he saw her take down men twice Maxim’s size.

“ONE FUCKING JOB, BASUDA. I TOLD YOU, NO ONE GETS ANY EXCEPTIONS!” she screamed, pushing the knife deeper into his arm. She kicked him in his stomach as she went back to her desk, she flipped over her chair and sat back in it. She snapped her fingers and Montagne went behind Maxim and forced his arm behind his back and held his head up by his hair.

“You better have a fucking good excuse Barsuda, or you’re going to lose that arm!”

“The Zephyrs, they came for *pants* him twice. *Pants* if I tried to take him, they would have fired their weapons and possibly killed him!” was the excuse he quickly made up, Lera walked back over to him and squatted in front of Maxim. She slowly took the knife out of his arm and held it under Maxim chin.

“I want that man and you will bring him here, Basuda. Don’t disappoint me again!” She threatens, giving Maxim an black eye and knocking him unconscious.


	2. Artwork 2: Protective or idiocy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is really fun to write about, hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do!

Maxim woke up and found himself on an operating table, a bright light was shining on his face and it forced him to put his hands up to block it. But pain surged in his arm as he grabbed it to stop it, but more pain occurred around his face. Two shadows hovered above him as they examined Maxim’s injuries.

“Hey, he’s awake!” a familiar voice spoke.

“Seems so, though he’s going to be in a lot of pain if he keeps touching his wounds.” another voice said.

“Shu...hrat?”

“That’s my name, I wished yours were “looked like shit” cause that’s how you’re looking” he poked fun.

“Fuck off, where am I?”

“My operating room.” the other voice answered, Maxim focused his eyes and the shadowy figure was Gustave Kateb. He was a doctor who works in the hospital during his first half of the day, but he’s the black market doctor during the evening. When he is the black market doctor, he keeps his appearance mysterious, he is only revealed to Maxim and now Shuhrat. Brown skin, eyes as rich caramel, hair with grey streaks giving it a tasty salt and pepper vibe, his five o’clock shadow littering his face. A very handsome man some would say, but Maxim saw that he was still in his uniform despite it being so late.

“Doc?”

“Been a while, Maxim. You do look cute bruised up.”

“Thanks, want the same makeover!?”

“Pass.”

“Ugh! How did I get here, doubt that Montagne took me here…”

“Shuhrat, he saw you in the dumper near the construction site. Should be thanking him.”

“Now i’ll pass!”

“Asshole...is it that hard to say “thank you, Shuhrat” or something?”

“Yes, I didn’t need your help. I was fine sleeping in a dumper, wouldn’t really be too far off from my actual home.” he compared, he rose up and scratched his head. He took some money out his pocket and slammed it on the table, he thanked Gustave for the help and left through the door.

“Tch, he thanks you but not me!? No wonder he doesn't have any friends.”

“To Maxim, having friends is a waste because of his line of work.”

“Huh?”

“Think about it, he’s part of a gang. If his enemies found out who he likes they could use that against him. Better to be alone than with others, you know?” Gustave explained, Shuhrat couldn’t help but feel a little sad, forcing to be alone just to get no involvement.

“Why doesn’t he just leave?”

“You really are new, huh? There’s only two ways the Spets let you quit, by dying or Lera letting you go. Unfortunately, Lera’s ways of letting you go are...something. You better hope you have someone following you, she lets them go by burying them for most cases. If they can get out by any means, then they are free, if not...well I guess you know the answer.” he also explained and that was on Maxim’s mind, he knows there’s no escape for him. He’s forever stuck between a rock and a hard place, he painfully walked to his home and slammed the door behind him. He walked his way through the dark and to his bed. The pain he felt jolted his body as he gripped himself once more to quell the pain, he knew this day was going to annoy him and he was right. He thought back to Timur, how could Maxim be such an idiot? He harmed his well being just so an artist he fell in love with wouldn’t get involved in their affairs. Even with his pain and potential future beatings, he smiled. 

“(It was worth it.) He told himself on impulse before he closed his eyes. Two weeks have passed since his meeting with Timur, he hasn’t called him for anything and he didn’t expect him to. Lera was still heated about Maxim failing to kidnap Timur, he knows this because his jobs were handed by Lera’s rats and not herself. Maxim swears he’s working for the devil, but if she’s the devil then he’s a demon too. The jobs were difficult, his injuries were in the way but Lera didn’t care, she just wanted them done. Unfortunately, Lera asked for Maxim to receive Timur again in a letter. Maxim stared at the piece of paper, his heart ached, he couldn’t do it. Instead, his heart told him to protect him, protect him? From who he asked himself, his rivals? His own gang? Perhaps both? He didn’t know, but there was one thing he did know, no one was touching him tonight. 

Timur was finishing up a painting before his stomach growled, he chuckled at himself that he forgot to eat again. He put down his brushes, cleaned his hands and prepared dinner for himself. A nice stew would be good to have tonight, but of course, he made a huge pot of it. The smell of the fresh cooked meat and steam vegetables inside a broth made his stomach growl even more, but something else was inside him. He was lonely, living in such a quiet place can be quite lonesome. He did wish he could be enjoying this with someone, then it dawned on him, the number that gangster gave him two weeks ago. No, he shouldn’t, the man said only if he’s in trouble, not because he doesn’t want to be alone. Timur sighed as he stared out the window and watched the stars above, he was jealous of them. Not a single one was alone, they had a partner next to them to twinkle the night sky. He then looked at the lights on the buildings in the distance, he thought of couples enjoying a night out, talking with their family. Hell, probably even enjoying their pets well Timur has nothing but still and quiet paintings. The art critics and other artists he met over the years were either assholes and talked behind people’s back or thought he wasn’t in their league. Timur sighed when he remembers the cruelty of the world, but remembered that it does offer some good things. Timur looked down the street from his apartment, he saw someone under the lamp post. He had a brown trenchcoat with his hat tilted down, cigarette in his mouth and letting out his smoke. 

“(Maxim?)” Timur questioned, but Timur’s eyes were sharp, he knew what he saw. He grabbed his shoes and headed to the elevator, then came outside to the lamp post outside. 

“Maxim?” he asked, the man paused his hand. Maxim turned his back to him as Timur called his name again.

“Maxim...why are you here?”

“...just making sure no one is bothering you, sorry if i’m bugging you out. I’ll leave…”

“N-no, it’s just...didn’t expect you to-” Timur looked down and saw bits of blood on the sleeve, it was partially dried meaning it wasn’t too long ago.

“Have a good night, Timur.”

“Wait!” Timur shouted, grabbing Maxim's coat so suddenly. It caused his hat to fall and saw Maxim’s bruised arm, his arm was removed from the sleeve and saw patches of blood around his arm.

“What...happened?”

“...not a story you want hear-”

“Well, i’m interested.”

“...when you fail to do simple in my gang, you’re severely punished for it no matter who you are-”

“And it applies to you too?”

“...yeah, there's your answer. Now, go asleep. Sorry for-” Timur tapped his shoulder and pointed to the complex.

“Just made dinner and i’m an idiot who makes way too much, care to join?”

“Why?”

“Look, not everything needs a reason, want some or not?”

“No…”

“Well...too bad.” Timur rejected, dragging Maxim to his complex and into the elevator. Maxim didn;t understand, he said no but Timur ignored it. But more importantly, his body willingly let Timur drag him inside. They made it back as he took Maxim’s coat and hung it up, he looked at his arm and saw more blood running. Timur sighed with relief.

“For a second I thought you killed someone.”

“Scared you?”

“To almost have a heart attack? Yes. Take a seat at the table, i’ll get some bandages for your arm.” Timur left for medical supplies as Maxim looked at the fresh cooked pot of stew, his stomach growled from the aroma the food gave off.

“(I really need to remember that smoking isn’t eating…)” he told himself, Timur returned with some bandages, needle and thread. He pulled up Maxim’s sleeve and stitched up his arm, he then applied the bandage and pulled the sleeve back down.

“There, I may not be a doctor but I think any simpleton could patch a small wound.”

“You didn’t have to, you know?”

“If I didn’t you’ll stain my floor, but on the other hand, I am running low on red paint so I guess I should've let you bleed out. Maybe in a bucket? Fresh blood does make a nice shade of crimson, especially how it glistens with light. ” Timur thought to himself, Maxim froze up from hearing just that, he now knows that Timur has a dark sense of humor. 

“Yikes, didn’t expect those where’s out of you…”

“Scared you?” Timur mocked in Maxim’s voice, Maxim laughed and leaned back on the chair.

“Ok, ok, I get. So...what we’re having?”

“Cream stew with vegetables and cooked meat.” He answered, but that just made Maxim stomach growl more. Timur served him a large bowl, hoping it’ll quell Maxim's stomach as he eats his own.

“So...why are you here?”

“Like I told you outside, just making sure no one was bothering you.”

“From the gang? Well...I won’t lie, that made things...difficult.”

“How?”

“The north portion of the city is controlled by them, like Ela told me, they can deny me access to use those facilities to submit my art. I had to leave the city twice already to submit to a different gallery but hardly anyone goes to an art gallery. The places are too small and not known to most of the public.”

“She did said something about making your career harder-”

“Much harder, sometimes it kills my motivation to work. I just don’t get it, why do they want me so much? Is it really just for influences?”

“I wished I had the answer…”

“Because your boss hasn’t told you, right?”

“...”

“I knew you lied to me about not coming here for me or my art, I...just went with it. It’s the reason why I haven’t called you, I wasn’t afraid you stab me in the back and take me away.”

“...you have every right to assume that, i’m sorry but stealing from you or kidnapping? it didn’t feel right. Too bad my boss didn’t feel the same way...”

“Same way?” Timur asked, he took a closer inspection and saw that Maxim’s bruises were still visible and even saw his eye was still recovering.

“Did...they do this to you?”

“*Sighs* yeah, she has a strict policy about failures. Like I said outside, you will be punished regardless where you stand, from being a new gunt in the gang….to me who’s one of her top workers, everyone gets punished. Like how i’m going to get punished again because I was told to bring you or your art and return to her-”

“THEN TAKE ONE!” Timur interrupted, moving abruptly out of his chair. Timur hates causing pain if it involves him, he may not know Maxim but hearing how he’s being punished puts a bad taste in his mouth. Even though the offer is beneficial to Maxim, he denied it. Maxim excused himself as he went to grab his coat and left Timur’s home, Timur clenched his fist as he grabbed some of his artwork and rushed out to the elevator. He saw Maxim in the elevator, he caught up to him and threw some painting in front of him.

“Take one, two or all! Don’t hurt yourself over me, please!” he pleaded, Maxim stared at him but all he did was tilt his hat down and closed the elevator door. Timur was disheartened by Maxim’s choice, he picked up the paintings and brought them back home. He threw them on the floor as he went back to his table, he rested his head as he looked at Maxim’s empty bowl.

“If...you’re just going to get hurt going back...you could have stayed, Maxim.” Timur wished he said, but he couldn’t. That night, Timur didn’t leave his table, he just stared at the bowl until tiredness riddled his eyes and drifted him off to sleep and praying Maxim is still alive in the future. Like a prayer to a god, his wish was granted when Maxim found himself in a dumpster again. Once again, he was in pain, more bruises on his body. A bloody nose, another black eye and a back tooth lost. He got himself out the dumpster and flopped to the ground, his thigh has a bullet hole inside with dirt shoved in to stop the bleeding. 

“Ha, it...was still worth it!” he said, staring up at the dawn. The stars were still visible as the sun was coming over the horizon, he thanked god because that meant no one is around to alert the authorities if he’s seen. He limped to the nearest phone booth and rang up a number before falling unconscious.

“Is he going to be ok?” a muffled voice asked.

“He’s fine, lucky he didn’t get an infection from the dirt. Going to take some time for his bullet wound to heal up though.”

“Stupid old man, why is he having such trouble taking one guy?”

“Shuh...rat”

“A thank you should be the first thing you should be saying!” he yelled, Maxim rose up off a table and saw himself in more bandages.

“...thank you, for once…”

“Eh, I take what I can get.”

“I’ll say, you’re lucky I was in today. If anyone else saw you they would alert the police-”

“Which is why I bet on a dice roll and came here, are we done?”

“Yes, I do have others coming so please get off my table.”

“Whatever, let’s go, Shuhrat.”

“M-Maxim, wait!” Maxim left with Shuhrat, Maxim walked with a limp as he held his coat in his arms as it was getting too hot from wearing it. 

“Maxim, where are we going?”

“I’m taking you back, then i’m going home. I’m sure Lera wants some explosives readied, better to not disappoint her.”

“Like you have been doing? This is twice that you failed to get that Timur guy, what’s with you? I heard stories of you taking and killing people left and right, why the sudden cold feet?”

“I have my reason, but keep it between us-”

“Us what?” he asked, Maxim blushed at the thought as he cleared his throat.

“Us...acquaintances, ok?”

“*Sigh* That's the closest I'm going to get. So...what does this Timur guy look like?” Shuhrat questioned, Maxim pointed across the busy street and Shuhrat saw the guy he was pointing at. Timur was carrying groceries and was trying his best not to trip on himself.

“Wow, he’s a pretty boy! Wait...do you have th-”

“Finish that sentence and it’ll be your last!”

“EEP! OK! Geez, I was just joking. Anyways, he does have a handsome appearance, guess anyone could fall in love with that face instantly.”

“(You can say that again, oh?)” Maxim noticed there was a man tailing behind Timur, a blonde man with puffy hair was helping with the carrying. He seemed just a jolley, if not jollier than Timur. They were both talking like they were good friends.

“(Now that’s new.) Shuhrat, let’s...go?” He saw that Shuhrat was staring at the blonde man, he turned red from affection as he wanted to run over and introduce himself to him. In the end, he got cold feet but he felt like he was bitten by the love bug. Maxim smiled as he got deja vu from Shuhrat falling in love at first sight.

“That guy...he’s...he’s…”

“Your type?”

“I-I wouldn’t s-say t-that, rude t-to say such a t-thing! No w-wonder you d-don’t have f-friends!”

“Brat! Come on, taking your ass back!” He shoved Shuhrat in front of him as they made their way back to their job, Maxim parted ways with him as he limped back to his home. He flopped on his bed as he held his stomach again, he would kill for more of Timur’s stew. He tried to close his eyes but his phone rang, his heart raced. The only one who calls him is Lera, is she really going to give him a job after last night? He wanted to ignore it but it’ll make his next beating worse than before, he painfully reached for the phone and answered.

“Maxim?” the voice called for, Timur’s.

“Timur?”

“Thank god, you’re alive!”

“Eh, I don’t die easy.”

“No time for jokes, Maxim! How are you?”

“Peachy-”

“Liar.”

“Yeah...everything hurts-”

“And it wouldn’t be like that if you took my paintings!” he reminded him.

“I couldn’t do that to you, it wasn’t right.”

“Funny to hear that from someone of your history.”

“Are you here to bitch at me or to check up on me, because it seems to be more bitching than anything.”

“Maybe with enough bitching you’ll take my offer-”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell first before doing that! Is that all you’re calling for?

“Well...no, there have been some people following me since I left my home this morning. I was a little relieved because I was with a new friend but even he noticed.”

“Are they still around!?”

“Yes...I peeked through my blinds and they were still around. I’m a bit afraid of stepping out, my friend worried himself. I rather not have him leave with them still around.” Timur's voice was shaky, Maxim knew he was terrified. He expected as much, Timur didn't look like a guy who goes around picking fights. Maxim propped himself up despite the pain, he opened his drawers and saw his tools and materials for traps. 

“Timur, listen. I need to rest for a bit, just until night. Those guys are most likely the Zephyrs...or my own gang mates, either way I can get rid of them. Is there any other way for me to get to your apartment without being seen?”

“There's an underground garage, the entrance is at the far back of the complex. It uses the same elevator I use, so you can get to me without being seen. And Maxim?”

“Yes?”

“My line is private, no one could listen to us.” He said before hanging up, Maxim smiled. Lera couldn’t listen to any of his future calls with Timur. He put the phone down and rested for tonight, once his sleep was over, he put his materials and tools in the bag and headed out. He took his trench coat and limped through the night to Timur’s side of the city and found the garbage. It was large and quiet, a mouse could sneeze and it could be heard a mile away. He made it to the elevator and took it to Timur’s apartment, he got to his door and opened it. He caught Timur and his friend by surprise as he closed the door and dropped to his knee, they went to help him up and sat him down.

“I’m fine, just still in pain…”

“That sentence doesn’t make sense, I shouldn’t have called you-”

“And if you didn’t i’ll would stick my foot up your ass!”

“Vuglar, but expected. Oh, this my friend!”

“Marius Streicher, nice to meet you...Maxim was it? Thank you for helping us.” 

“Thank me after, we still got them to deal with. Push that table closer to me.” He asked, the two pushed the table as Maxim took out his tools and supplies. As he worked, he took glances at Marius. His body frame was smaller than his and Timur’s, even Shuhrat. Maxim saw his blue eyes and thin beard on his face, Marius saw that he was curious of him but remained silent. He ignored it as he continued to work on his traps. Within an hour of work, Maxim finished five of his traps.

“Finished!”

“What are they?” Marius asked as he reached for them, Maxim slapped his hands before he explained.

“E.D.D”

“E.D.D?”

“Entry Denial Devices, it’s traps filled with nails, gunpowder and flint. We’ll attach string onto it and once it’s pulled, the flint will ignite the gunpowder. The nails will fly out well blowing out their ankles, so they either die from a nail to the head or blood loss. Added something so the noise will be quiet, don’t want to disturb others. So this is the plan, since it seems they’re after you two, you're going to lead them into the traps. We’ll go to the garage, I'll go and set them up. Once im done, i’ll come back, tell you where to walk and where the device is planted so you won’t trigger them, ok?”

“Ok!”

“Alright, come on.” They left for the elevator and to the garage, Timur told him he counted three people that were following them. Maxim smiled, easy kills from easy prey. Maxim limped out the garbage and went out to certain locations around the complex, he tried the string around entrances before returning to Marius and Timur. It was now their turn, the two went in the elevator and arrived at the main floor of the complex. They went separate ways but noticed their followers were still on them, they led them to the traps Maxim placed and made sure to lose line of sight. The pursuers rushed to find Timur and Marius again, but felt something tug against their feet. A string snapped and a quiet explosion occurred, some fell from nails being planted in their face well others had their legs blown off and bleeding heavily. They screamed in terror as such their companions died horrifically or the pain coursing through their body’s as dizziness was affecting them. Maxim came out to his prey as they cling to life, only to live long enough to see their reaper ready to send them off. They all saw the same thing before meeting their end, the vicious smile on Maxim as he enjoyed watching his prey clinging onto their fleeting lives. Maxim returned back to the garage where Timur and Marius were waiting for him, they helped him back to the apartment and laid him down on his couch.

“There, they’re dealt with…”

“But what about the bodies?”

“Let the authorities handle them, it won't be traced back to us…”

“Maxim, you don’t look too hot.” Marius noticed, placing his hand on his forehead and it feeling hot. His breathing was getting heavy but he said it was nothing.

“I’m fine, I just need to get-”

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here, same to you, Marius. It’s late and even if the people who were following us are gone, anyone could still harm you around this time of night. I have spare blankets for me and you to use, Marius.”

“Huh? Don’t tell me-”

“Yes, you're going to my bed. You’re injured and possibly have a fever, so you get the bed and i’m not taking any excuses. Come on.” Once again, Timur dragged Maxim to his room, Maxim didn’t resist either. Timur helped take off his clothes and shoes then laid him on the bed, he went in his drawer and pulled out a tablet and handed it to him.

“Take this, it’ll help with your fever.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I know, but that’s what friends are for.” Timur said, Maxim face lit up.

“Maxim?”

“No...it’s just been a long time since someone called me their friend...minus Shuhrat.”

“Who?”

“A brat...but a good kid. I’ll introduce you two one day, but we gotta make sure it’s with Marius.”

“Why?”

“Just trust me on that one, but...thank you. I won’t lie, I rather not walk back home...and your bed is a lot softer than mine.”

“No need to thank me, I better get Marius those blankets. There’s leftover stew, you can help yourself.”

“I’ll take that, forgot to eat again.”

“And how old are you?”

“Older than you and that’s all that you need to know.”

“Fair enough. By the way, you made five traps but there were only three people, where’s the other two?”

“Still up, maybe someone will run into them. Sorry for those poor bastards.”

“MAXIM!”

“I’m just joking, I didn’t use the other two. Just keep the bag away from any fire and we should be good.”

“You need a different comedy routine if your jokes could give someone a heart attack.”

“But it still put a smile on your face.”

“Yeah...it does, but Maxim?”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t leave in the morning...at least wait till I wake up, ok?”

“...I think I could do that.”

“Thank you, goodnight.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting killed in R6s when I was editing this, but until next time.


	3. Artwork 3: Traitor or Liar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long making this, blame Polargrizz47 for making me play rainbow with her xD

How much time has it been since Maxim slept? Timur’s bed felt like a cloud or a marshmallow. His own bed isn’t bad, but it’s nowhere as comfy as Timur’s. He slowly opened his eyes from his peaceful sleep only to grip himself from pain, Maxim was still injured from yesterday and was nowhere near healed.

“(Shit! I don’t know why I thought I would be healed by the time I wake up, how long was I asleep for?)” he asked himself, he looked at the clock above Timur’s door and it showed that it’s 12:04pm. He sighed as he only hoped that Lera wasn’t calling him for jobs, he slowly removed himself from the bed and looked out the window. People were going about their day, families having picnics under shady trees. Dogs performing tricks, vendors selling their cold goods, but it’s Summer. These days are going on repeat until the next season just for people to repeat another routine. Maxim smiled through his pain as he put back on his clothes and headed out to the living space, he saw that both Marius and Timur were gone or somewhere else. Maxim looked around for his shoes before Timur could see him, the door to the art room creaked as it brought more sunlight into the hallways.

“Maxim?” He called out, Maxim froze up a bit, it was better to answer than to pretend he wasn't there.

“Hmm?”

“So you are awake?”

“To an extent.” He answered, Timur came out to see what he was doing. Maxim raised a brow as he saw paint splattered all over Timur, he must have done something big to be covered with so much paint.

“Uh…”

“Liar, I can see that you’re in pain.”

“Can’t you just let me off the hook for once?”

“Friends let their friends do what they want, good friends will stop them from doing something stupid. You’re too far from your home-”

“I can take the subway-”

“Which is not only a good hour walk, it’ll only take you to the southern parts of the city and last time I checked your gang is in the east isn’t it?”

“I...guess-”

“Plus the heat is unbearable, anyone with your injuries wouldn’t last twenty minutes.”

“I-I know-”

“Plus the authorities have been around since this morning when the corpses were spotted, a man covered in bruises and cuts screams suspicion if you ask me.”

“*Sigh* you’re not going to let me leave...are you?”

“At least stay for one more day, that’s all I ask. I’ll even wake you up in the morning next time, that way there would be less cops and you could slip by them. Please, Maxim?”

“...i’ll stay, but only cause I don’t want to do this back and forth shit- ugh, shit!” Maxim felt a jolt of pain surged in his body again, Timur was right. If Maxim goes out in his current state, he’ll be caught, cooked and easily killed by his enemies. Timur helped him to his couch and placed his hand on his head.

“Hmmm, seems like your fever is gone, i’ll go grab you something for the pain. Just relax-”

“Don’t worry, i’m a professional-”

“At lying, give me a second.” Timur excused himself, Maxim laughed. Lera couldn’t see through his lies sometimes, but Timur saw through every one. Was it his “artist eyes” he claimed to have that seeing through his tricks? Those bright blue eyes filled with comfort whenever Maxim stared into them. How did a man with a brute and dark life meet someone who didn’t have a drop of darkness? That’s a question he has asked himself since his first encounter with the artist, Timur returned with some pills then went to his kitchen to make some tea. Like before, he set down the set as Maxim took his cup and put whatever he wanted inside and stirred.

“Let me help-”

“Injured, not disabled.”

“Just...trying to make it easier for you.”

“I appreciate it but I can stir a tiny spoon, but I could go for a foot rub.” he joked.

“No thanks. I caught a whiff of your shoes when I was bringing them out, I need a gas mask because they’re classified as a weapon of chemical warfare.” Timur threw back.

“Asshole!”

“I always preferred the term jackass.”

“Put dead in front of it then we’ll talk.” Maxim suggested, but in the end, the two just laughed. It was a pleasant time for both of them, Timur having a Maxim as a friend and Maxim having a purpose. Maxim took a sip of his tea before looking at Timur again.

“A lot of paint I see.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been working since Marius left this morning.”

“Who is he exactly, you two are quite chummy.”

“Well he’s way younger than me for sure, think he was 23? He’s an engineer that helps with repairs, crafting, and creating. If it’s metal, he’s the one to call.”

“Engineer? Huh, must get called often then.”

“He does actually, one of the top workers. The company was called...Flight tech I believe?”

“That one of the biggest companies in the city, you need to be born lucky for them to even look at you. We call them for repairs very often.”

“That what he told, he said he been to both yours and Ela’s gang. He was asked numerous times to join but he declined, he preferred not to get caught in their affairs.”

“Then I feel sorry for Shuhrat then.”

“*Giggle* sorry indeed.”

“Also, he was walking with you, doesn’t he have a car?”

“He does, but it’s in a repair shop. He would do it himself but he doesn’t have the time due to his job.”

“Oh, ok. So...what’s with the paint?”

“How about I show you, give me a second!” Timur rushed with excitement in his body, he came back out holding one of his canvas in his hand. He held it in front of Maxim to get his review. It was breathtaking, it was in the courtyard right next to the complex. The trees were vibrant and filled with life, the smiles on the people's faces filled his eyes with joy. Maxim swore Timur just took a picture and slapped it on a canvas, but it wasn’t. Maxim could tell that Timur enjoyed making this, but was even happier to share it with someone.

“You made this in a matter of hours?”

“I...got some inspiration and once I get that I won't stop for hours until it’s completed.”

“I can tell, um...what else do you have, love to see some more.” He asked, Timur’s eyes shined as he went back to his art room to pull more artwork out. Maxim took another sip of his tea and poured himself some more.

“(Haha, i’m going to be here for a while.)”

Boom was the sound created from another one of Shuhrat’s experiments, but this time, Maxim wasn’t there to scold him. Shuhrat couldn’t blame him, Lera is on his neck about the artist. Still, he misses his scolding, but he misses him in general. Maxim hardly sits in the building anymore and he was the only person he liked being around. Montagne is always around Lera and speaks when necessary. The rats were no fun to him and the others hated Shuhrat, so in reality, Maxim was his only friend. He brushed the drywall and dust from his hair and cleaned up his mess but stopped when the phone in his station rang, he answered it and it was Lera calling him up. He doesn’t like going up there without Maxim, not only that the office is dull and dry on the eyes, he always feels threatened whenever he’s alone with Lera. He never understood how Maxim could be around her so much, he sighed as the elevator he was in reached her floor. He walked inside her office and felt his eyes drying out, the office was filled with smoke as the lights flickered.

“Hey boss, no Montagne?”

“No, he’s out on another errand.” She said with the flickering of the lights occurring again.

“Boss, is everything fine with the power here? I burst through the wall again because of the circuits in the tools I was working with kept cutting off and on.”

“I’m...not going to get mad at you, but the light flickering is because of how much power you've been using. Plus, some of the pipes and other machinery is going haywire because of your mess.”

“Oh…”

“Shuhrat, take it easy with your work. This is the third time we had an issue because of you, fortunately, Flight tech sent one of their top employees here. He’s having a bit of a tough time and there’s no one here that could help him.”

“I thought Ma-” Shuhrat froze in fear when Lera's eyes locked on him, he bit his tongue and disregarded his sentence.

“Like I said, no one is here to help him. Go to the boiler room and help, bring a towel and some water for him, it's hot down there.”

“Yes ma’am.” He exited out the office, went to get some water and a towel then straight to the boiler room. Shuhrat didn’t want to do it, but he’s too scared of Lera to say no to her. He doesn’t want to end up like Maxim. He reached the boiler room and he felt like he was being baked alive, the steamy floor with pipes and metal contraption bursting out steam wasn’t helping either.

“Got dammit, why couldn’t a rat do this!? I don’t care if this guy needed help, where is he- oh!” Shuhrat some a man in the far corner, the man was hit by steam as he ducked to avoid any fatal damage.

“Hey! Boss said I have too help you, I don’t really care about you so let’s do-do-do”

“Oh! You’re the guy they sent to help, i’m Marius!” the man introduced himself, Shuhrat remembered seeing him in the streets. The fluffy blonde hair, his sprinkling blue eyes, his bright smile. The man was drenched in sweat and was probably parched.

“I’m sorry that i’m impeding your time, I just need some help with some parts. I thought I could do this by myself, well I can but it’s a lot easier with an extra hand.”

“O-oh forget about that, that was just the heat talking. O-oh, here, this is for you!”

“Thank you, I was getting thirsty. Oh yeah, that hit the spot. Thank you...um…”

“S-Shuhrat!”

“Well thank you, Shuhrat! Let’s get to work on this problem so I could get out of your hair!” Shuhrat nodded his head and followed the steps Marius gave him, the problem was solved in a matter of minutes thanks to his help. Marius took the towel and wiped the sweat off of him again before handing it to Shuhrat.

“O-oh it was for you.”

“Ok, then i’m letting you use “my” towel.”

“Thanks…”

“Ok, that should fix the pipes and machinery. I already fixed the electric problem before you arrived since that one was easier, time to pack up and leave.”

“Oh let me help!”

“Oh, thank you!” Marius said, the two carried the bag filled with tools and led him to the garage. They stopped in front of a car with his company logo, but Shuhrat didn’t care, he was happy to make it to the car considering how heavy the bags were.

“Jesus, these bags weigh a ton, you do this constantly!?”

“Yup and believe me when I say my first year was miserable, but thanks! I can take it from here, thank you for the water and towel. See you around!” The cheery man said before going inside and driving off, Shuhrat gripped his chest and let out a breath of air. An awkward smile stretched across his face, he thinks he’s in love. Maxim got a shiver down his spine, he felt a disturbance in the air as he sneezed. Timur asked if he was ok, but he brushed it off. Shuhrat returned to Lera, Montagne was hovering over her as she was drowned in paperwork.

“Shuhrat, how was it?”

“It was fine...we got the job done and he left.”

“Good, you could resume your work, just tone it down-”

“Lera? Who...was that man?” he asked, Lera didn’t think much of it so she answered without losing focus on her work.

“Marius Streicher, he’s Flight tech's most prized worker. It’s only his second year in that company and he has been called more than workers who worked their for 10+ years”

“Oh, anything...else?”

“Why?”

“He seemed...odd, better to keep an eye out.”

“Well, he had been inside the Zephyrs areas. Hell, he could be one of their rats. Anyways, he lives with an old associate of mine with his adopted sister, Monika Weiss.”

“Wouldn’t he just get his own place?”

“You would think, but he has his reason, whatever they are. Is that all, Shuhrat?”

“Yes ma’am…”

“Then go-”

“Awww, so soon? Let the cute boy stay, I’m sure he’ll love the story i’m about to tell.” A rough but arousing voice asked, Shuhrat turned around to see Ela behind him. He stared into her eyes and he felt his soul being drained from them, she was a demon in disguise. Maxim told him her horror story, there was a reason to fear her just like Lera.

“No, this isn’t his business.”

“Oh? What do you say, hun? Wanna stay with us and listen?” her lustful voice asked, she quickly leaned to his ear and whispered the rest.

“(Might want to, it’s about Maxim.)” she whispered, Shuhrat looked away and excused himself.

“Tch, kill joy. Boys like him are never fun.” she managed to say before the door closed, Shuhrat went to the elevator but didn’t enter, he creeped to the door and pressed his ear against the door.

“Speak, having you in my office should be a blessing for you!”

“A bitch from the start and a bitch now, always like you, Lera. Anyways, you’re right. So you heard of the corpses in the courtyard near the complex?”

“Of course, my men were killed over there. I was about to stick my boot in your sister’s ass, you got some nerve killing them!”

“Funny, we were going to say the same to you.” Lera raised a brow, Ela enjoyed Lera’s sweet taste of confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“You killed our men, did you not?”

“No, we have no plans for you...yet anyways.”

“Meaning someone is killing your men and ours.”

“...”

“Seems to me that you might have a guess who?”

“Yeah, I might. To think he would kill them-”

Oh who?” she asked with a faked shocked voice.

“You know who, Maxim! Timur lives in that complex, the only person here that knows his location is Maxim but that’s not all. I got reports on the corpses, they bleed to death from their feet being blasted off or nails being planted in their head. Maxim is the only sadistic bastards who would do such a thing-”

“(Maxim!?)”

“Meaning he’s a traitor to you, so what are you going to do?”

“Let him go, if he really is killing his own rats, then he can die with them too! Tomorrow he’ll be dealt with, he better hope that the artist is keeping a good eye on him, he’s going to need it!”

“(I gotta warn him!)” he said before taking the emergency stairs so they wouldn’t hear the elevator. He has to get to his phone and warn Maxim, Ela laughed as they knew Shuhrat was listening to them.

“Aww, cute. He’s scared for him. What you’re going to do about him?”

“Nothing to rash, Montagne?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Cut the line leading to Shuhrat’s workshop, then go to his home and his line to Maxim’s apartment district.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh, cutting communication is a good way to brew fear. Well, I was just here to make sure we’re not going to war or anything. Ciao!” Ela left her room as Lera turned around and lit up another cigar.

“Fucking bitch…”

Shuhrat went home after he wasn’t needed and the first thing he tried to do was contact Maxim, but all he received was nothing. Maxim isn’t home because he doubted he was a heavy sleeper, he looked out his window and to the night sky. The bright stars in the sky couldn’t help calm him down as his concerns for Maxim grew with each passing second. Night turned into day, day turned into mid-afternoon. Maxim was helping Timur load his artwork into Marius’ car that he got back from the repair shop. Timur was concerned for Maxim since he wasn't healed but he gave up. Besides, Maxim stood behind to help Timur as a thanks for taking care of him.

“Ok, that’s all of them. Keep an eye on him, Marius.”

“I will, are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off? It’s still pretty hot, Maxim.”

“I’ll be fine, you two have a gallery to go to. I better hear both of you on the phone when you call.”

“And I better hear the creaking of your bed.” Timur requested.

“No promises-”

“Asshole, i’ll call soon.” Timur hopped inside the car with Marius as they pulled away and drove off into the distance. Maxim sighed as he puts his hand up to block the sun’s harmful rays, now he’s kind of regretting not taking Marius’ offer. He sighed once more as he transverse the streets and found his way to the subway, it was empty inside. It was fine, no people to bother him as he thinks about Lera. She must have been calling him non stop, he grabbed his stomach and held his wounds, he knew he was going to be injured again. He smiled and laughed, “it was worth it” he’ll just tell himself over and over. By the time he reached his stop, he saw the night sky and thought back to Timur. Timur took him to the courtyard yesterday and sat on one of the benches with his sketchbook, he watched the stars dance in the sky as Maxim pointed out the constellations that appeared. Timur, for once, was surprised to see them. It came to Maxim's surprise that Timur lacked the knowledge of constellations considering his artistic nature.

“ **When you cooped up in a room all day, you forget the outside exists. Why do you think we take pictures or stare out windows? It’s so we don’t have to go outside anymore, we have the materials we need so why bother besides going out for supplies?** ” he told him, Maxim laughed as he told him stories how he liked looking up at the stars and constellations, they were his real source of serenity Maxim had before Timur and cigarettes. He put his thoughts aside as he approached his apartment and opened his door, but when he shut the door, a light from a lamp turned on with Lera sitting next to the lamp.

“L-Lera…”

“Take a seat, Maxim.”

“...”

“TAKE IT!” she demanded, fear moved his body to take a sit across from her.

“Where were you?”

“Out…”

“Where!”

“....near the wharf.”

“Where’s Timur?”

“...gone, he isn’t home.”

“And why isn’t he here?”

“...”

“I knew it, just silence. *Snaps fingers*” Montagne came out of the shadows and took hold of Maxim’s arms behind him, Shuhrat came out as well as Maxim saw he was getting teary eyed.

“Three men found dead, two Spets and one Zepyher. Bleed to death from explosives to their feet and nails implanted into their heads. So, why?”

“...”

“WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM, WHY ARE YOU KILLING YOUR OWN PEOPLE, MAXIM!?”

“I...don’t want him to-”

“TO!?”

“Get involved in our affairs, I didn’t want to do anything that'll make his life difficult…” he finally answered after avoiding her for so long. Lera looked at Shuhrat ,fear now coursing through his body as he was scared for what was going to ask.

“Do you care for him? If you do, tell me what he told you!” she asked, Shuhrat sweated as he saw Maxim’s mouth move from the corner of his eye.

“ **It’s ok, you don’t need to defend me. She’s dangerous, Shuhrat. Don’t put yourself at risk**!”

“...nothing, ma’am.”

“Then we’re done, Montagne!” she shouted, the giant forced Maxim’s arms up to restrict his body as Lera poured some liquid on a cloth and approached him. Maxim knew what was going to happen, he was being “let go” by Lera. He tried to fight off the giant but it was in vain, it only caused more pain for himself as he yielded to Montagne’s might. Lera put the cloth over Maxim’s face, he felt dizzy. His vision was split in two as his hearing was being distorted, Lera chloroformed him.

“You better hope Timur saves you, or your time with him ends tonight!” was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.


	4. Artwork 4: Escape or desperation?

“Her office is such an eyesore, that brown tone and dim light soaked the moisture right out!” Ela complained, taking a seat and kicking her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. The office she was in was different compared to Lera’s. The lights lit up the room to give it the same white radiance like Timur’s apartment, plants were hanging around and the smell of smoke was non-existent inside. Color lived inside the office, but the bright setting could cover the blood this place spilled. A woman in a suit slimair to Ela’s turned around from looking out the window, her body posture was military strict, formal and uptight. Her hair brown and tied into a neat bun, she glanced at Ela and threw a book at her to fix her posture. Ela smacked the book out the air without batting an eye to it, she laughed as she fixed herself and looked at the woman.

“Hey bitch, have some consideration for your sister?”

“Only if she wasn’t such a disappointment!” she spit back, her voice was restricted and deep, like an military instructor.

“Grow a heart, Zofia. You’ll die lonely if you keep up with that condescending attitude and strict voice. Don’t want the downstairs to turn into dust, right?”

“Are you an adult or a child?”

“Hmmm...Both!”

“Ugh, times like these I wished Caveria was my sister.”

“A dream that has yet to happen.”

“Anyways, what did Lera say?”

“She knew it was Maxim, gonna take care of him tonight. Sorry for waiting so long to tell you, was out running some errands.”

“Don’t care, what about Timur?”

“What about him?”

“We need to have him join us-”

“I don’t get it, you and Lera have been pressed about pretty boy who just puts paint on a canvas. What’s so special about him?” Zofia stood back up and walked to her window, the remaining sun rays from the dusk sky shined on her through the blinds.

“Timur...he’s special, but not just him, the wharf he lives on-”

“The wharf that’s basically the wall for us and the Spets?”

“Yes and it involves him. Listen well, Ti-”

“MUR!” Marius called out for. Timur saw that he was ready to go with his cheeks puffed out, he nodded as he finished up with some of his employers. They were grateful that he chose them again to submit his artwork to, but it was only because he wasn't allowed to submit it in the city like he originally planned. He gave his goodbyes and returned to the car.

“We better hurry before Maxim has a panic attack, god knows he must be worried sick about us.”

“He should worried about his injuries and not us who done this before.” He said, Marius started up his car and drove off to the road leading back into the city. By the time they reached the wooded outskirts, night settled in and blanket the sky with a sea of stars. It was an unusual bright night, despite being surrounded by darkness, you can see through it with no trouble. The full moon hanging above was providing enough light to even see the woodland creature who roams during the night. Times like these Timur would take out his sketchbook and draw, but he doesn’t have it with him and it would be very rude for him to do such a thing as Marius was talking. Which came to another thing, Timur realized that Marius was a chatterbox, his vast knowledge was something else and out of the ordinary. It was like he was a human school textbook, Marius even told him the time when Monika put a sock in his mouth to stop talking. Though Timur doesn’t mind the talking, he kinda wished Monika was here to put a sock inside his mouth.

“Any that’s how humans get mistaken for seals and why sharks attack them!”

“...thank...you, Marius. I’ll...be sure to use ALL that information one day.”

“Oh, let me tell you about steam power!”

“(Oh sweet jesus…)”

“It started around 1698-” Timur sighed but kept a smile on his face. He knows that Marius enjoys talking about things so he just lets him run his motor mouth. As he talked, Timur saw a car coming up on the other lane. They were well in the wooded parts of the outskirts but not many take this path, it leads to the more bumpkin sides of the state, why would anyone come up here? The car approached closer and Timur couldn’t help but look at who was inside, when the cars were side by side with each other, the world slowed down and Timur was able to see who was inside. The driver seat had a large man in it with salt and pepper colored hair, the passenger seat had a woman with slicked back brown hair in a suit looking out her window. He then looked in the back seats, there was a young man with spiky black hair with a sadden expression on his face through his goggles. But when Timur looked at the next person, his heart stopped and the world came into a freezing halt. It was Maxim, he was unconscious. Timur’s eyes widened as time resumed and the two cars sped passed each other, why was Maxim in a car? Why were those people taking him out this far? Then Timur remembered what he told him, Maxim was being “let go” by his gang. He turned around and peeked through the back window and saw the car was gaining distance on them.

“So that when the steam engine-”

“MARIUS, STOP!”

“W-WHY!?”

“DO IT!” He shouted, Marius slammed on the brakes and stopped the car. Timur opened the door and saw the car was further than before.

“Timur!?”

“That car, it had Maxim inside!”

“S-so!?”

“That isn’t a good thing, go home Marius. I’ll go-”

“There’s no way in hell you’re going to catch up by foot!”

“But this doesn’t involve you-”

“But he’s my friend too! Now, do you want to bicker back and forth and waste time or you want to cut the heroics so we can chase after them!?” he asked, Timur sighed and got back inside.

“...thank you, now step on it!” Marius smiled and used full force on the gas pedal, swerved the car around and followed Maxim’s kidnappers. Marius turned off the lights and made sure to keep their distance from the other vehicle, they followed them until it pulled into a road that led deeper into the woods. Marius stopped the car and watched the car disappear into the thick brushes of the trees.

“Marius!?”

“It’s ok, that road leads into a dead end. We’ll find a place to park then take a shortcut I know, we’ll get to the end before they do, trust me!”

“Ok, but make this quick!” Marius took them around and parked behind some bushes, they got out as Marius took the lead through the forest to reach the dead end. When they reached it, they were on top of a hill. They looked down and saw a massive hole dug into the ground with piles of dirt next to it, there was a large empty coffin opened as if someone was going to be stuffed in it. Timur wanted to get rid of it but the car came before he took action, the two ducked to avoid being seen and observed from the hillside. They saw the two men lower the coffin down and then place Maxim inside and closed him in.

“(Are they going to bury him alive!?)”

(Most likely, we just going to have to dig him up once the coast is clear!)”

“(Ok, huh? That guy, the spiky hair one!)”

“(You know him?)”

“(His name was Shuhrat…)”

“(Maxim talked about him a lot, they are good friends. Judging from his face, it looks like he’s against this but-)”

“(That woman, I...feel threatened just by looking at her.)”

“(Me too, but we have to do this right or we’re next.)” Timur told him. It took the men a while to bury Maxim and pushing the dirt on him, they put the last remaining dirt in the hole and patted it down. She spit on the hole before returning the hole, Shuhrat stared at Maxim’s grave. He wanted to dig him up, forget about Lera’s authority. But his fear wouldn’t let him, he wasn’t like Maxim who suddenly gained the confidence to oppose her.

“(Please, Maxim. Get out…)” he prayed before returning to the car, the car soon pulled off as the two climbed down the hill and started digging with their bare hands to rescue Maxim.

“LEERRRAAA, LLLEEERRAAA! (Dammit, I can’t be screaming like this unless I want to die quicker. Damn, this box is cramped! I can barely move!) *Bangs* (can anyone hear me!? Shit...not like this…)” Maxim constantly banged against the coffin only for it to be muffled by the dirt, he was desperate to get out but he can’t panic. He drew in a deep breath to ration his remaining air and try to figure out how to get out. But his only companion was darkness and the warm dirt he’s buried in, even if he did manage to open the coffin, he’ll be buried by dirt. He’ll be lucky to even have air by the time he finds an exit. He drew in more air but he felt odd, he felt the lack of actual oxygen to breath in. His time was now extremely shortened, he banged against the coffin again but was met with the same results.

“(I...don’t want to go, not now. Marius...Shuhrat...Timur. I-)”

“*Bangs* MAXIM, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?”

“(Timur!?)”

“*Bangs* MAXIM!”

“He’s probably trying to conserve what air he has left!”

“(Marius!) *bangs*”

“He’s still alive! HOLD ON, WE’RE GETTING YOU OUT!” He shouted, Maxim felt tears coming out. When was the last time someone went this far for him? Timur formed a fist and slammed it against the coffin, but he barely made a dent. He was only harming his hand as it turned red and became sore, his knuckles started to bleed before he stopped and shook his hand to relieve the pain. He climbed up and found a thick stick with a pointed end.

“What are you doing!?”

“He needs air, I’m going to try to make a hole for him to breathe through!”

“This wood is solid, that stick will break on impact! And let’s say you do stab through, that coffin is about Maxim’s size, you could stab him too. You’ll be doing more harm than good!”

“W-we just can’t let him suffocate! W-wait, you had tools in your car, right!?”

“I might but given how far we are, he’ll die before we even get back. Our first priority is giving him air!” Marius suggested. Maxim hears them trying to figure out how they were going to give him air.

“(There has to be something I can- OW! Something stabbed my foot! Wait, my foot?)” Maxim asked himself, he wiggled his foot and felt that his right foot didn’t have a sock on. He bent his toes and felt something sharp poked his foot again, a knife. Despite both his hands and feet being tied together, he managed to kick off his shoe with the knife dropping out. He shuffled his body to move the knife upwards closer to his arms. He squeezed and turned his body around and grabbed the knife, put it in his mouth, grit it tight between his teeth and cut his arms free. He took the knife out of his mouth and started stabbing the coffin. He trusted and thrust and thrusted, he finally made a breakthrough when a beam of moonlight peeked through the coffin. Marius and Timur saw the knife stick through before it was put away, Timur took the stick and bashed it against the wood until the hole was big enough for Maxim to breathe through.

“Gasping* JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! I was about to suffo- ugh, pfft, I got dirt in my mouth!”

“GOOD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I TOLD YOU TO REST!”

“And I did, I just wasn’t expecting my boss to be in my home! Well...ex-boss…”

“So...you were let go?”

“Yeah...i’m officially out, I no longer work for her but can you guys get me out, please?”

“Marius, can you get your tools? I’ll watch Maxim.”

“Ok, no funny business you two!”

“I can spit in his face, does that count?”

“NOW DON’T MAKE ME PUT YOU IN THIS NEXT!” He shouted in anger, Marius laughed as Timur helped him out the hole. Marius ran for the tools as Timur sat on top of the coffin next to the hole.

“*Sigh* I’m sorry, Timur. I really was trying to rest before all this happened…”

“I know you were, and I’m sorry for overreacting. When I saw you in the car, I couldn’t do anything but panic.”

“I’m more surpri- no, relieved you saw me. I would have died if it weren’t for you two saving me. Your eyes really do catch on to details, huh?”

“I’m just lucky my eyes caught you. Hell, if they put a sack over your face I wouldn’t know it could be you.”

“My guess is that Lera didn’t expect you to be out this far-”

“But if you took the offer of taking you home from the start...you could have-”

“Hey, that possibility is gone now, no need for us to get worked up on that.”

“You’re right, but you’re not leaving my home until all your wounds are gone when we get back, clear?”

“Crystal.” He replied, Maxim saw Timur’s smile through the hole. After some time passed, Marius returned with whatever was in his car and handed it to Timur.

“Marius...wrenches?”

“I-I don’t keep tools in my car, these just happen to be in there!”

“Well...wait, this is a coffin, like an actual coffin. We can just bust the lock with these right?”

“It’s a stretch but maybe with enough force we can- TIMUR, WAIT!”

“HERE WE GO!” Timur shouted before slamming the wrench on the lock for the coffin, a loud metal thud echoed throughout the forest as the lock fell off with one hard swing, Timur turned to Marius with a smile and a thumbs up.

“(That lock must have been quite old for it to break like that…) ok, time to lift. Give me a hand!”

“Ok, on three everyone! 1...2...3!” They lifted in unison to push the coffin open and release Maxim from his cramped prison. He rose up and stretched his arms, breathing in the heated air the rough scent of wood. He took the knife and cut his feet free and put back on his shoes. After helping each other up from the hole, Maxim inspected his companions. Dirt and sweat from head to toes, clothes with dirt and stains smeared all over, hands bruised and red with dirt under their fingernails.

“Jesus, you guys are...dirty.”

“Rather be dirty and save a friend than lose on and stay clean. Come on, we need a shower.”

“That is something I love right now.”

Shuhrat watches his phone sitting at the corner of his bedroom, it’s been a while he buried Maxim. The ticks on his clock, the chirping of the crickets in the night. The late night trolley was still running in the streets, but that wasn’t the noise he wanted to hear. Maybe he didn’t make it, maybe he died. Maybe someone didn’t save him in time, the looming thought of death was about to flood his mind until his phone rang. He grabbed it and answered immediately.

“MAXIM!?”

“Uh...kinda, is this Shuhrat?”

“Y-yes, that’s me.”

“Maxim asked me to call you, he wanted you to come over to my apartment.”

“HE’S ALIVE!? WHERE!?”

“Near the wharf-”

“I’M ON MY WAY!” he replied before hanging up and running to the station. Thankfully he caught the last ride and took it to the station near the wharf. After running in the exhausting night heat, he made it to the apartment complex and took it to Timur’s floor and knocked on the door. It opened just a crack before he forced his way in, he knocked Timur down when he saw Maxim drying himself with a towel in clean clothes.

“MAXIM!”

“Shuhrat, you’re ok.”

“I’m fine, but you’re alive!”

“Yeah, thanks to Timur and his friend.” he pointed out, Shuhrat turned around and saw the artist on the floor from his sudden intrusion. He offered his hand to lift him up and was entranced in his beauty.

“Oh, pretty boy!”

“*Sigh* is that what people are calling me now?”

“I told you, you got a handsome face, Timur.” Marius said wiping his hair dry, Shuhrat stared at the man drying his hair just to see it was the repair man from yesterday. He turned red from his presence, Maxim and Timur laughed when he saw Shuhrat reacting to his secret crush. Marius put down the towel and saw Shuhrat again.

“Oh, fancy meeting you here!”

“You...remember me?”

“Well, we did see you bury Maxim after all…”

“Oh…” Shuhrat cleared his throat and looked away, he wants to forget what happened this night but he knows that’s just going to be the topic for their conversation.

“Shuhrat, there was a knife in my shoe-”

“I know, I was the one who put it inside. You see-”

“ **Tch, everyone is rat at the end of the day, even him. Shuhrat, tie him up but first** *snaps fingers* **Montagne. Give Shuhrat a pat down, I know you two are close. If anything is on you, you’ll be buried next to him!** ” Lera threatened, Montagne thoroughly searched Shuhrat’s clothing but found nothing but crumbled paper and lint. He gave her the clear as they threw him some rope and left him to tie up Maxim. Shuhrat sighed in relief as he took off his shoe and pulled out the knife.

“If Montagne was any more thorough, I would have been buried with you. I took off your sock and shoe then planted the knife. I put the shoe back on and hoped you feel the knife and escape.”

“That was a nice idea, but what was your plan for him to dig through the dirt?” Marius asked?

“...Shit, I didn’t think that far. I-I was panicking!”

“Let’s be thankful for the knife, it really did help us. Now here’s the next question, what’s the plan? Maxim, you’re no longer a part of the gang...so what are you going to do?” Timur asked, they all turned their heads to him, Maxim thought long and hard before answering.

“Lera wants you, Zofia wants you. I don’t know why they want you so much, but i’m not going to let that happen. Timur, I want to protect you, be your bodyguard!”

“O-oh?”

“I can defend you, same for you two as well. I’m no longer tied to any limits, I’m free to do as I please.”

“Maxim…”

“Please Timur, that all I ask for!”

“...only under one condition.”

“What?”

“You stay with me.”

“Timur, you don’t have to-”

“Then you don’t have to be my bodyguard, right?”

“...are you sure?”

“As can be, it does get lonely here…”

“So you just wanted a buddy, cute.”

“Shut it! Alright everyone, it has been a long night. No one is leaving, including you two! Shuhrat, Marius, you can take me bed-”

“WHAT!?” Shuhrat shouted with his shades of red returning.

“Good to me, guess we’re bunking tonight!” Marius said, dragging Shuhrat’s frozen body to Timur’s bedroom. Timur grabbed the spare blankets and handed on to Maxim.

“Sleep tight, I mean it!”

“Yeah, yeah. You too, pretty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are stilll enjoying the story, since the pieces are set, we can get to the actual story. until next time ^^


	5. Artwork 5: Investigating or Nosy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got enough with Timur and Maxim, it's Shuhrat and Marius turn to shine! Enjoy!

Marius and Shuhrat sat at opposite ends of the bed, backs facing each other. Marius never slept next to a person before as Shuhrat was still red for sleeping next to his crush. Shuhrat gained the courage and looked at the man he’s going to lay next to, it came to his surprise that he was short, way shorter now that he looked at it. Shuhrat also realized he was taller than both Maxim and Timur, but not as nearly as tall as Montagne. He found it cute to be taller than Marius, he even thought about picking him up and hug him like a stuffed animal 

“Crazy night, huh?” Marius asked to break the silence.

“Yeah...but I’m not too thrilled about what I did…”

“But you gave him the knife, even if you didn’t have a plan for the dirt, you still gave him something to get him out of the coffin. He’s lucky to have you as a friend!”

“Same to you, you and Timur just met him and you both are treating it like you've known him for years.”

“Well...I just care, regardless of how long I know someone. Speaking of, what he said is still in my head.”

“About Timur?”

“Yes, why do the gangs want him so much? The more I think about it, the more I want to inves-”

“Hey, gang affairs aren't something you should waltz right in to. That type of business is serious, it can get you killed!”

“But if it involves Timur, then I’ll go in! I just saved Maxim, that should have been more than enough to tell you that I’ll risk it for friends.”

“(Take about loyalty…) but you can’t do this alone-”

“I know...so can you help me?”

“Me?”

“Best to push Timur out of gang shit as far as possible and I doubt Maxim would let me, he rather force me to not get involved, please?”

“I’ll…help, but let’s be careful about this. My boss got watchful eyes, so let's take baby steps!”

“Ok, mid afternoon, how’s that?”

“Fine by me, we’ll meet up in the park, deal?”

“Deal! Well, we better get some sleep. Night…”

“Night…” He said back as he got under the blankets and drifted off to sleep. From night to almost dawn, anxious thoughts flooded Shuhrat’s mind. How one little mistake on their part tomorrow could result in them losing their lives, but then he thinks about Marius. How he was ready to dive in head first without a single hesitation for his friends, Shuhrat is cowering at the fear of dying for sticking his nose in something he shouldn’t. 

“(How...could he fall in love with a coward like me…)” he asked himself inside his dreamy state. Morning finally arrived as Timur was shaking Shuhrat to wake up, he didn’t want him to sleep for hours on his bed like Maxim did. He didn’t mind if he did, it’s just he’s still a part of the Spets so he shouldn’t be sleeping and missing calls from Lera. Shuhrat rose up but felt like a zombie, he wanted to lay back down on the soft bed and dream about Marius or explosions. He turned to see Marius was already gone, probably enjoying the fresh cooked breakfast Timur prepared. Shuhrat mouthed watered as his stomach growled just from the smell that floated to the room, he launched himself out of bed to grab his plate setting out for him. Shuhrat hardly cooks for himself and often forgets to eat. Maxim scolds him to take better care just for him to turn around and bring up his pack of cigarettes he calls dinners, Maxim clears his throat from the Shuhrat responds as they all laugh at his embarrassment. As they enjoyed their breakfast and watching Maxim sweat, they heard a soft knock on the door. Timur doesn’t get visitors and he hasn’t gotten any from his neighbors recently, the knocking turned into banging. Maxim grabbed a kitchen knife and walked forward to the door.

“(Maxim!)”

“(If it’s Lera’s or Zofia’s rat, then I need to take them out!)”

“(But-)”

“(No buts! Marius, Shuhrat, get behind Timur!)” he told them, the two men ran behind Timur as Maxim reached for the door knob. He didn’t bother with the eye hole in case it was a gun barrel at the other end. Beads of sweat formed on their skin as the banging became more aggressive, Maxim swallowed his spit as he gripped the knife tighter and unlocked the door. He opened just a crack before the door was shoved opened, smacking Maxim to the floor as a woman walked in. She was short with blonde hair tied in a small but messy bun with a beret on top of it. She was wearing the women’s school uniform with a satcal going across her torso, eyes blue as Timur’s but spunky as Shuhrat’s. She scanned the area until she saw Marius behind Timur and smiled.

“Mama Amaru, he’s here like I said!” she shouted down the hallway.

“M-Monika!? What are you doing here!?”

“You didn’t come home last night when you said you’ll be back before 10pm, Amaru isn’t too happy!”

“Shit…”

“Um...who is she?”

“Monika...my sister…”

“Jerk! Why you say it like I'm some pest?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like th-”

“Marius Streicher!” an elderly voice called for.

“Oh no…Yes, Amaru?” he answered. An elderly with fair tan skin woman walked in and stood behind Monika, she wore a fitted floral shirt with a vest over it. She wore a long dress with heels that clicked whenever she took a step, top it off with her hair in a neater bun with a fedora placed above it. She looked at Timur, then Shuhrat and then Marius.

“Marius, what was the rule I gave you whenever you’re out?”

“If...I wasn’t going to be home on time, call to tell you where i’m at-”

“And this is twice now! You better have a good reason why!” She demanded, Marius look at Timur to see what he could say.

“(Not a good idea to tell her we dug up a coffin-)” he suggested.

“(Nor that it was gang related.) Shuhrat added.

“Oh, i’m sorry mister, didn’t mean to knock you down!” Monika apologised, the elderly woman looked at Maxim who was on the floor and helped him up.

“Azucena…”

“Maxim, I see. Marius?”

“Y-yes?”

“*Sigh* if you’re in their affairs, try to not stick your nose into stuff that's too big for you.”

“Ok! Um...Amaru, do you know Maxim?”

“Know him? I partially taught him everything he knows. I was a part of the Spets before I resigned.” she answered.

“Were you...let go?” Timur asked.

“Oh no, I’ll never let myself get buried or endure any of Lera’s barbaric methods.”

“She went against Lera in hand-to-hand combat, if it was a death match, Lera wouldn’t be standing. I still get nightmares about how she was black and blue with red all over.”

“Hmmm, well you’re guests. Monika, would you like something to eat?”

“I would love to, but i’m already a few minutes late for school. We only came to get Marius, if there’s a next time i’ll love to!”

“Then i’ll hold you to it, a relative of Marius is a friend of mine.”

“Come along, we better not have her more late than she already is.” she said, Marius grabbed his shoe and keys and headed to the elevator with Monika.

“Shuhrat, after my date we’ll meet around 2pm, see you!”

“(DATE!? WHAT DATE!? Noooooooo...) ok, see you!” he gave back, Shuhrat felt his heart shattered from what Marius said, his date. He felt defeated, cold and was extremely dramatic. Azucena gave her goodbyes but Shuhrat stopped her.

“Um, you’re Marius' adopted mother, right? What-”

“Adopted? So that’s the story he’s telling everyone now?” she asked, Shuhrat froze up, the story he’s telling everyone now?

“You...adopted him, with Monika…right?”

“...If that’s the story he said then it’s the story we’ll go by. What do you have to ask?”

“Um...nothing ma’am, sorry.” He said, letting her return to the elevator with Marius and Monika waving goodbye. Shuhrat waved back to avoid suspension up until the door closed.

“Shuhrat?”

“I don’t get it...what did she mean when she said that…?”

“People hide things when they aren’t comfortable sharing it, Marius did just met us, he’s not ready to share.”

“I guess...so, what are you going to do, Maxim?”

“Nothing, Timur isn’t going to let me leave, so I’ll just watch him paint...it’s relaxing.”

“I should probably prepare for later, i’m sure Lera wouldn’t mind me missing a day considering she said to tone down my power uses.”

“Ok, be safe and call Timur’s line when needed.” Maxim told him, Shuhrat nodded as he took his belongings and headed back home. He rummaged through his closet to find any clothes that didn't have burn marks or blast holes, Shuhrat realized he didn’t have a lot on him, especially how much of his clothes gets destroyed whenever he gets caught in explosions. He managed to find a button up that’s clean and dress pants with suspenders attached to the waist, he put them on and went to his shower to freshen up. Once he finished, he spiked his hair, put on his goggles and headed for the park. The clock struck 2pm when he arrived, the heat was unbearable as ever. The metal benches made it difficult to sit as the heated metal was burning his behind. Dogs resting under the shady trees, women with parasols strolling by, kids playing in the pond then getting chased by a cop on patrol. Days like this he would rather stay inside and stick his head in a freezer, at least a freezer was nicer than the sun and it’s harmful rays. Shuhrat looked at the time, it was now 3pm. Marius was running late for their meet up, maybe something happened on his date?

“Sorry!” he shouted.

“*Pants* I lost track of time!” he explained, Shuhrat saw his exhaustion but he was more on his eyes, they were recovering from being red. Was he crying? Shuhrat even saw the tear stains on his cheeks, did his date say or do something? He held his question to him and rubbed Marius’ back.

“It’s fine, I was getting a bit worried.”

“Well i’m here! So we can get started, how are we doing this?”

“Lera sends Montagne on an errand around this time, from what I overheard, he passes this area a lot. We could follow him, and there he is!” Shuhrat pointed across the park to see a tall, well dressed figure walking within the crowd, the two awkwardly laughed at the figure’s attempt to blend in the crowd. The two followed, keeping their distance, he passed through shopping markets, hopped on subways, went through some alleyways until they saw him go into a tunnel going underground. As he disappeared in the dark tunnel, the two observes their surroundings, this portion of the city was vacant. It was crumbling buildings and overgrown vegetation, rusted metal piles with strayed animals taking shelter under them, even the tunnel Montagne went through was old.

“I wonder what’s the story of this place…” Shuhrat asked.

“This portion of the city had a terrible accident, catastrophes occurred that made many people homeless, jobless and some cases hazardous-”

“HAZARDOUS!?”

“We’re nowhere near any of those sites...I hope. Bigger question is where that tunnel leads to? There’s some stairs going down...any guesses?”

“Probably the same as yours...guess we’re going down.” he said, Shurhrat took the lead as they descended in the dark tunnel. Fortunately, there were dim lights on the walls to guide them, but how is power still running? This site has been closed down for years, there shouldn’t be any power going through.

“Hey...do you think it could be...that?”

“That?”

“You know, one of the few mysteries of the city, at least the few famous ones. The lady in red, the Eyes, and the underworld…”

“I’m assuming you think it’s the underworld?”

“We are underground, AKA the black market. Top illegal things are exchanged frequently within the market, drugs, military grade weapons, overseas information. Everything exists in the market….maybe this is the way.” Marius thought.

“Even Maxim didn’t talk about this (or maybe he does and doesn’t want anyone to know). Oh, we reached the bottom!”

“There’s a door!” they went to the door and knocked, it was a rusted but sturdy metal door and the banging created a thud that echoed in the tunnels. A slot opened up with eyes looking through.

“Password.”

“(Password?)” Marius whispered.

“(I wouldn’t know!) um...we don’t know it.”

“First and final warning, to enter you need the password-”

“And how do we attain it?”

“Through connections that you two clearly don’t have, now go home kids!” the deep voice urged as he shut the slot. The two sighed as they went back up the steps and hid in the shade from the sun rays.

“How are we going to get the password? I’m not asking Lera…”

“Hmmm...maybe we should try the other side of the city?”

“Where the Zephyrs rule? well...I guess since no one but that Ela lady saw me…”

“Then i’ll take the lead! I get called up there a lot, I got a general knowledge of that side of the city but first…” Marius took off Shuhrat’s goggles and put his glasses on ShuHRAT’S face. 

“I read in books that glasses can change someone’s appearance. I think your goggles stand out too much, you can wear my glasses for the time being.”

“Didn’t know you wore them.”

“Because I...don’t think I look good in them, anyways let's go.” Marius took Shuhrat’s hand as they made their way to the nearest station to take them to the other side.

“(But...you look good with them as you do without…)”

Within the hour, they were deep in Zephyrs territory. There was no real difference because in reality, it’ll be the same city, just under a different authority. They took their first search at a bar, but they immediately left when the drunk customers were starting fights with anyone that came across them. They took their search to some auto shops, but they knew nothing about a password as they questioned why they were asking for such a thing. They two left before things got hostile, next they tried the market area and asked the store keeps if they knew anything of a password or anything odd and they couldn’t answer the duo. One of the keeps gave them something called “lover’s bread”. The two turned red as they accepted the bread and sat at a bench.

“Well...at least we got free beard.”

“R-right…*munch* hey, it’s pretty sweet!” Shuhrat said as he took another bite.

“*Munch* it is! Lover’s bread, we have to get some more when we get a chance!”

“Then let’s call it a date?”

“Haha, Maxim didn’t tell me you were good with jokes!” Marius said, Shuhrat felt his heart shattered again, his statement was serious and he felt reality’s cruel icy grip as Marius continued to laugh at the thought.

“Jokes? I love jokes!” a voice expressed, Shuhrat’s chest felt constricted as a woman in a dark green suit set between the two men.

“You want to hear a joke I heard? There were two boys asking around about a password, but they didn’t think to be selective about who they ask so people got cautious of the boys. Then a woman came and asked them if they wanted to hear a joke!”

“...we didn’t do a good job...did we?”

“You tell me, short stack. Anyways, have I met you?” She asked, Shuhrat couldn’t believe the glasses were working, Ela didn't recognize him.

“No...”

“Hmmm...ok. Don’t worry, only I know that you are the two boys asking shit. Here’s a tip for basic intel gathering, be careful who you ask and where you ask. If my sister heard that two brats were asking for the password to the underworld, she would have shot you both dead so be thankful it’s me who found you two.”

“You know of the underground?” Marius asked.

“Of course, dull place if you ask me. Anyways, unless you are a higher official in the gang or in politics, you’re not getting the password unless you’re extremely lucky-”

“But there has to be someone who can help!”

“Well...there is someone. Lower the cast of your repairs then you have yourself a deal.”

“B-but I don’t control the prices...my job does. If I do anything that tempers the prices, I could get fired…”

“Then guess we don-”

“Wait! What...if I get you some explosives, good ones. The kind that could silently get a safe opened?”

“Hmmm, now that’s something Zofia would like too. I don’t know who you are but you got yourself a deal, kid. There’s an under passage below the bridge, most of the homeless live there. You’re looking for a man called Maverick, he can help you.”

“Thank you! Let’s go Shuhrat!” Marius shouted as he forced him off the bench and towards the bridge, Marius spotted steps going down to the underpassage like Ela said. There were boxes and tents pitched up to provide any type of shelter, but the whole place reeked of alcohol. The homeless were crazy, hungry, drunk, high, it made the pair rather uncomfortable. As they transverse, the homeless constantly begged for their money or offered trade. A woman offered the scabs on her elbow as a man offered his used underwear that he claimed as a mask. The two gagged at the sight before hiding the trash bin.

“This place is going to make me sick and the sky is getting dark too…”

“Let’s just find this Maverick guy and leave, this place is making me gag and I saw actual corpses…”

“Wait *hic* you two were look for *hic* Mav *hic* rick?” a voice questioned inside the trash bin, the in tipped over and it rolled out a man. He has blonde hair with a thick beard across his face, blue cloudy eyes, he wore dirty clothes with holes with one of his shoes missing. He smelled awful to a point the pair held their noise, he took a swig of his drink before vomiting it back on the floor.

“Sorry *hic* I don’t get a *hic* lot of visitors.”

“You’re...Maverick?” Shuhrat questioned, pushing Marius behind him.

“My nickname, oh one second. *Vomits* ok, I’m better. My name is Erik, Maverick...is just a name I like to wave around. Why are you boys here?”

“We were told that you could help us, we’re trying to get to the underground but we need a password.” Marius explained.

“Oh, the underground. Neat little place if you ask me.”

“Been there? Then you know the password?”

“Nope!”

“NOPE!?” They questioned in unison.

“I don’t know the password-”

“Then how did you get in!?”

“I snuck in with his.” Erik pulled out a homemade blowtorch like device, the two tilt their heads as Erik turned the knob as a flame was emitted. He went to some metal that was laying around and they witnessed Erik cutting the metal clean in half. Marius' eyes lit up like light on the surface of water.

“I...MUST KNOW HOW YOU MADE IT!”

“Bits and pieces of junk that floats in the riverbed.”

“IF YOU COULD MAKE THIS WITH SIMPLE JUNK, THEN MAY-

“Marius, Timur first!”

“O-oh yeah…”

“Like i said, it’s something I threw together, I don’t make it often because the good materials aren’t exactly floating down the river everyday”

“Wait, you created this but you’re a bum?”

“I like this lifestyle, back off, brat!”

“So...where can we use it? We can’t exactly cut the door…”

“Oh, i’m not giving it to you.”

“WAIT!?” they shouted together again.

“I’m just joking, haha. Kids are easy to trick these days. There’s an old sewer system in the vacant portion of the city, there is a wall that leads to a tunnel that takes you to a metal wall of a building in the underworld. It always gets repaired and is probably watched like a hawk now but it’s your only bet. When the sewers start smelling like shit, you’re close.”

“And...you want nothing in return?”

“Nah, i’ll just watch the river and see if I can make another one. Goodluck!” he said, climbing back into the metal bin and rolling away. Unfortunately, he fell off the edge and is now floating in the riverbed.

“There he goes…”

“Come on, we need to get to the vacant sewers!” Marius said, taking Shuhrat by the hand and rushing him to the station. Once again, it took the pair some time to reach the vacant portion of the city, but it wasn’t difficult to find a passage to the sewers. The broken street caused by subway crashes created many paths to the sewers below the streets.

“Ok, he said we know we’re when bad smell is floating around-”

“But this place is like a maze, he didn’t exactly tell us how to navigate through it. Not to mention the sun is already down and we didn’t bring any-”

“Flashlights?” Marius interrupted, pulling out a flashlight of his own.

“Made it myself...and got a wooden spoon to my head when I destroyed our power…”

“Haha, a wooden spoon to the head is a way of parents saying I love you. Anyways, light the way.” Marius lit up the flashlight and took the lead in the dark tunnels. They were in it for a while before hearing some type of monstrous sound, a creature of the night was somewhere. The roar grew the more they traverse the sewers, but they halt their movement when a shadow was casted on a wall from a light source in the distance. It was horrifying, could it be one of those hazardous animals that got infected from chemicals? Regardless, it blocked their path because an awful stench plagued their noses. Shuhrat took the flashlight and slowly approached the roaring beast, only to get irritated with what was causing the noise, Erik.

“Maverick?” Marius called for, the man rose from his slumber and scratched his beard.

“Oh kids! How do you know my name?”

“WE JUST TALKED TO YOU NO TOO LONG AGO!”

“Ha, I know. I’m not that stupid.”

“WAIT, HOW DID YOU GET HERE!? YOU WERE IN THE RIVERBED!”

“I don’t know, magic?”

“Horseshit more like it!” Shuhrat corrected.

“Just think of me like that dead beat uncle-”

“My uncle was a dead beat!”

“See? Almost like he never left. We’re partially family already, come give your smelly uncle a kiss-”

“With the tip of my knife!”

“Shuhrat! Wait, are you the cause of the smell?”

“Yup, behind this wall is a tunnel that slides in right down in front of a metal wall I mentioned. Use that thing I gave you to cut your way through and you’ll reach the market. Good luck!” he gave before falling back to sleep, the pair shrugged their shoulders and slid down the tunnel that led into darkness until they crashed into a metallic wall. Both of them crashing into each other did help and nor did the cold wall in front of one of them. Marius took out the blowtorch and turned it on.

“Fingers crossed that no one is on the other side…” He prayed, he began to cut the metallic wall and carved out a hole. They made their way in carefully and found themselves in some type of storage room, they used the flash to find a door and were blinded by light. They were on an upper level of some entertainment building. They looked ahead of themselves and the sight was jaw dropping. Flashing neon lights, people in fancy outfits parading with pockets full of cash. Illegal arms wear being sold, drunken bastards spill their expensive alcohol on each other. Drugs shouldn’t be used were commonly taken, Shuhrat even saw some rats from his gang were seen. This was the underworld, the black market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be long but I felt like I could end it at the black market, the next chapter will pick right after this one. How do you guys like dirty uncle Erik? are y'all curious of the other mysteries? they might be important ;). I usually give myself breaks whenever I post chapters but i'll start the next one either tonight or the next day so expect it soon!
> 
> Also, if you wish to contact me, @Bobothedamnfool is my Twitter :D


	6. Artwork 6: Fun or chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't really exciting, i'm not the best writer out here ><

“Lighter brush strokes, Maxim. You’ll use too much paint if you continue to do hard strokes.” Timur told him. 

“Like...this?”

“Not too light, the paint will bleed and drip down the canvas.”

“I can’t go too light, I can’t too hard, the fuck is the middle ground!?” he yelled in frustration, Timur placed his brushes on his table and grabbed Maxim’s hand and helped him with his brush strokes. 

“Like this, you have to keep a constant motion of light and hard. My best advice is to think of something that brings serenity, calms you down. Light strokes means you have something hiding you back, something you don’t want found out. Hard strokes mean you have hate and anger built up, you have a grudge against something. Just let it go and paint.” Timur explained, Maxim stared at the artist with paint stains all over his apron and watched him continue to paint. Maxim took a deep breath and used Timur’s advice to paint. His anger with gangs was his hard strokes, finding out the reason for them wanting Timur was his light strokes. He removed both of them from his mind and paint, he felt his body in some type of middle ground as he created his masterpiece and called over Timur to look at it. He felt good and a little cocky at his artwork only for Timur to awkwardly laugh under his breath. Maxim's artistic skills were similar to a child, poorly drawn flowers and trees, disproportionate bodies of people with poorly drawn backgrounds of the sky. The clouds didn’t look like clouds and nor did the birds, Timur couldn’t tell if he drew animals or vehicles, the trees looked like broccoli as well.

“Well, what do you think?”

“It...well…”

“Stunning, jaw dropping, eye popping!?”

“(I sure am stunned alright) let’s eat, i’m sure the food is done.”

“Hey, don’t dodge the question!”

“Can’t hear you over the pot screeching!” Timur said, performing a quick escape to avoid answering. Maxim puffed his cheeks as he took off his apron and wiped the remaining paint on his pants.

“Tch, I think I did a good job…” he said in a grumpy voice. 

Shuhrat and Marius couldn’t stop looking at the amazing sight before them, Marius just wanted to take Shuhrat and run through the street and explore what the black market has in store. 

“HEY! HOW DID YOU TWO-”

“SHIT, MARIUS RUN!” Shuhrat said, the two experienced a thrilling chase through the storage building and escaped before the man caught them. 

“Ok...that happened.”

“I’ll say, but this place is big, aren’t they afraid of it collapsing?” Shuhrat asked.

“Maybe? Won’t lie, looking up makes me scared…”

“How big is this place?”

“Hmmm. Judging from what I saw from the rooftop, it’s roughly the size of the vacant portion of the city-”

“SO BASICALLY-”

“Sssshhh, lower your voice!” Marius insisted.

“That’s fucking big, a ruin city on top of a thriving one below, scary… but what now? I doubt Montagne is still here, it’s dark and he’s usually back by then. We lost our only lead, which means we're back to zero.”

“Yeah...maybe we should go around asking again?”

“Just for someone to notice us and get caught? No thanks.”

“Then let’s be selective like Ela suggested, let’s look for a spot that has a lot of people and go from there!” Marius suggested, Shuhrat didn’t mind the idea as the two started their search for information. As they walked, they couldn’t help but be awestruck of the buildings and dazzling lights. The games being played, the hostess serving drinks with fancy and kinky outfits. Marius wanted to try some and so did Shuhrat, but they had to stay focused. They have to figure out why the gangs want Timur so much. They reached a town square like area where people were passing through, the two split off and asked around for anything that involved Montagne and were sure to mention his appearance. Their investigation matched the one they had in the city earlier, people didn’t know who they were referring to, some were too drunk to understand or choked on their vomit. Some questioned them in return and even asked how they even got into the underground, basically they were right back where they started yet again. The two met up at a bench next to a golden fountain that continuously spat out water and would even shoot it up like a geyser at times.

“Nothing…”

“Maybe...we should have asked Maxim…” Marius said under his breath, he believed that it may be out of their power..

“No, if he was involved he would have told us to go home as soon as we made some progress. We got this far by ourselves, Marius! We got this, we have time so let’s keep at it!” He encouraged. Marius looked at him and smiled.

“Thank you, Shuhrat. You’re right, we’re in too deep to turn tail and run. There has to be someone who seen Montagne-”

“Hey, that tall guy has been here again!” a voice said, the two peek their heads around the fountain and observe a conversation of a pair behind them.

“That big guy that works for the Spets right?”

“(Shuhrat, they’re talking about Montagne!?)”

“(Have to, he’s the tallest in the gang, not to mention they said “again”! Let’s listen!)”

“Yeah, he’s been here more frequently for a month and a half now-”

“(Shuhrat, wasn’t that how long Timur has been living here?)”

“(About that length, so Montagne been coming here for a month and a half now.)”

“Yeah, been going to the casino now. I wonder what the hell he’s searching for?”

“Casino? He was at the poker house two weeks ago and the hostess bar before that!”

“Heard he was looking for something, supposedly what he’s looking for is in the casino, wonder where though.”

“Most likely in the head honcho's room, probably in a metal safe on the top floor. Don’t know what it is but it must be really important.” One of them said before the pair walked off, Marius and Shuhrat looked at each other and smiled. Marius remembered passing something that looked like a casino a while back. The two rushed to the casino as the pair stopped and watched.

“Looks like they liked the information, did I do good?” one asked.

“Yeah, you did good..

“But...why did you help them?”

“Because I have a feeling they’ll need us soon. Marius, Shuhrat, the Eyes are watching and we’re curious.” the voice said before disappearing within the crowd. It didn’t take the pair long to reach the dazzling casino, players walking in with pockets full of cash just to have it gone within minutes with tear stains on their faces. Shuhrat remembered horror stories of Maxim’s old days of gambling, how he almost ended up broke in one night because of how strong of an addiction gambling is.

“So...what’s the plan? There’s going to be tight security and I doubt they’re going to let us go anywhere we ain’t supposed to…”

“We could use a distraction. Judging from what’s in front of us, the building is a few stories high. If it’s anything like a book, the safe is most likely in a room on the top floor. We’ll use the blowtorch to cut open the safe-”

“But with only the two of us it would be difficult.” Shuhrat pointed out.

“I know, we just have- gross! What’s that smell!?”

“Ugh, it smells like shit! Wait, shit?”

“Erik!” Marius said an idea came to his head, the two followed the stenched until they reached the back of the casino. They pitched their noses as they saw a pair of legs hanging from the dumpster, the two held their breaths and pulled Erik out the dumpster who was holding a bottle of wine in his hand.

“Awww, you smelled your sweet uncle-”

“I swear-”

“Shuhrat! Erik, you couldn’t come at a perfect time! We need a distraction in the casino well we go to the top floor and look for a safe!”

“Robbery? As your uncle, I should let you two do that, so i’m in!”

“Thanks! Five minutes, go inside cause a scene, ok!”

“Sounds easy, be careful!”

Marius and Shuhrat waited at the top floor and stared at the entrance for Erik to do his job, but the scenery inside was breathtaking. They felt like they were inside one of Timur’s paintings as they admired the decor of the casino. Breaking one thing could put them in debt and it won’t be paid off up until their great grandchildren.

“Remember, a quick get in, crack the safe, and get out!” Marius reminded him.

“Look, there’s Erik!” Shuhrat pointed, Erik walked in, stinking up the place. His putrid odor caused people to gag, run away or vomit instantly. The smell reached all floors and the same results were met with other people, everyone rose to their seats to see what is causing that disgusting odor on the ground below.

“S-sir, i’m sorry but a man with such an odor isn’t allowed to play-”

“Last time I checked, there isn’t an odor policy. I have some coins so i’m a customer, so let’s play a few rounds, shall we?” he asked. As he played, the pair took a step back and went through a door that led to a hallway, nothing but the buzzing sound of cheap light was hearing. There was a door on the other end but saw the knob twisting, the two rushed to the end of the hallway and hid on the side of the walls and prayed they wouldn't be spotted. A man burst through the door and was complaining about a smell that even reached to him. The pair sighed that he didn’t turn around and caught them in the act or the scene would have turned ugly. Thankfully the man didn’t lock it so they were able to go right in. The office was bland and cheap, almost like they blew their entire budget on the casino’s look and not everything else.

“Shuhrat, look!”

“The safe!”

“Alright, time to use the blowtorch, stand back and keep a lookout!” Marius asked, Shuhrat watched the door as Marius cut open the safes door and hoped he didn’t burn the contents inside. Shuhrat looked at Marius as he cut, despite this whole mess of a day, being around the man made his day brighter, even if Marius failed to see that the attempt Shuhrat made earlier.

“It’s opened!”

“What’s inside?”

“Papers? Four pieces- wait what?” Marius spread the papers on the floor and observed them with Shuhrat.

“The hell, the first two two are studded and the others are dots and lines?”

“The stubbed on is in...braille i believe, the other one looks like morse code.”

“Um...english?”

“Braille is a language for the blind, but it’s very difficult to learn. Morse code is a secretive language used in military scenarios to keep information secret from their enemies during calls, it’s also a hard thing to learn.”

“So you’re telling me we don’t even know what either of these papers are saying!?”

“Only thing I can tell is that these are property papers for owning land, wait look!” Marius saw on the fourth page and the very bottom was Timur’s name written out.

“Timur Glazkov, why is that the only thing written out?”

“I don’t know and nor do I remember Timur saying he owns any land and we won’t find out unless we find someone to translate the papers.” Marius said.

“Well we got these before Lera, so we took out two birds with one stone! Huh?” Erik burst through the door and slammed it, he pushed the desk in front of it as aggressive banging was heard on their side.

“Erik!?”

“We’re in trouble, someone alerted the guards that they saw you two coming in!”

“Shit, what do we do!?”

“Is there a vent anywhere!?” Erik asked.

“Um...there!”

“(Judging from the size and the angle, it should lead…) perfect, give me the torch!” Marius handed him the torch as Erik was cutting the wall apart.

“What are you doing!?”

“Getting us out of here, we’re defenseless in a gun fight. If i'm right, the vents lead outside to the back where the dumpster was, it’ll cushion our fall. Ok, it’s open, jump in!” He shouted, the pair jumped into the large ducts with Erik following behind them. They crashed, slammed, bashed against the metal vents. Causing noises that were clearly heard throughout the casino. As Erik predicted, they landed in the dumpster. Erik fished out two food stain shirts from the trash and handed it to them.

“Cover yourself with them, better to not have our appearance recognized!” he explained, the two agreed as they wrapped their faces with the shirts. They started running as the back door opened up as men were firing at them.

“What’s the plan, Erik!?”

“This black market has a trolley system and it will pass by the town square soon, force everyone off of it and speed it to the entrance-”

“But the guy guarding the door!”

“Leave it to me, I know how to convince him. For now, let’s focus on escaping, these men aren’t going to let up!”

“Look, the trolley!”

“Right on cue!” Erik said, they boarded the trolley and were ready to get everyone off it, but Erik’s gagging odor forced everyone off before they vomited from breathing anymore in.

“Guess that works too?”

“(Guess we were around him so much we’re immune to it?)” Marius whispered.

“(Let’s not jinx ourselves before we start vomiting…) Erik, you know how to operate this thing?”

“*Cracks knuckles* nope!” he said, forcing the levers forward and accelerating the trolley at an unbelievable speed. The sudden act propelled the pair to the back of the trolley, they grabbed on to the standing poles or they were going to be thrown off. The speed of the trolley helped spread Erik’s musk through the streets of the market, food rotted, plants withered, windows cracked. Marius and Shuhrat watch as things die from Erik’s odor and swore he must be some type of omen.

“Guys!” Marius shouted, some security men were ahead with some sort of blockade to stop them.

“Erik, we’re going to crash!”

“Exactly!”

“B-but we’ll cause a mess-”

“A price we're gonna pay and blood we’re gonna have on our hands!” he responded, Erik kept the trolley going as the pair gripped tightly as they braced for impact. The trolley crashed violently into the blockade, sending whatever was used to fly into the unfortunate store and people that it landed on. The men behind it were hit and died on impact, the trolley flew off the railings as it slid on the walkway as people jumped out of the way if they didn’t want to be flattened. The trolley eventually stopped as the group raised up from the destruction they caused. Marius looked around and saw the mess they caused all because they got caught.

“This...is going to be difficult for them to rebuild…”

“Don’t cry now, kid. You’re gonna have to live with that guilt.”

“I know, I did all of them to help a friend...still hate to see it. Wait, are we-”

“Yup, the entrance. We have to climb these stairs and go through the door and we’re home free, come on!” Erik helped the pair out the destroyed trolley and climbed the flight of stairs that were a line on a wall leading upwards. They reached the door and saw the man guard it, he couldn’t say a word as Erik’s musk reached his nose and caused him to gag and hold in his vomit. Erik ran up to the man and punched him in his face, the man fell backward and was now leaning back against the railing. Erik approached the man who was struggling to keep his balance.

“Erik, you’re not going to kill him are you!?”

“He saw our faces, sorry bud!” Erik apologises as he flips the man over the railings and watches him plummet to his death. Erik told the two not to watch as he opened the door to their escape, the group ran through the dark tunnel to the top as they reached the vacant city again. They were all exhausted with minor cuts and scrapes on their faces and arms.

“Well isn’t this a surprise?” a familiar french voice said.

“Gustave, my old friend!”

“Erik...still smelling like shit as usual…”

“You *pant* two know each *pant* other?” Marius exhaustingly asked.

“You can say, but may I ask why are you all exhausted with wounds?”

“We caused a big scene down there, if you had anything to do Gustave, I would reschedule…” Erik advised Gustave sighed as he scratched his head and looked at the time.

“I still have to go down there despite the mess i’m bound to see. I suggest you kids go home, there's a subway that should be running, you better catch it unless you want to walk home.”

“Ok, thank you...Gustave was it? See you later, Erik-”

“Uncle Erik.”

“Ok, ok, uncle Erik.” Marius corrected himself.

“I’m not saying it, we’re leaving!” Shuhrat said, storming off with Marius following and waving goodbye.

“So, you told them?”

“Pfft, no. I’m not telling kids I just met who i’m really am. I’ll admit, they are adorable...but quite nosy. The blonde one mentioned that he’s doing it for a friend, whoever that friend is must be one lucky bastard.”

“I can’t speak for the blonde one, but the black hair one is friends with Maxim-”

“The recent Spets that got “let go” right?”

“Yes, I swear, Maxim just likes looking out for brats.” Gustave laughed at. The pair reached the station in time as the last subway came by. They boarded it as they took a seat to catch their breath. It being late meant no one was on the subway, it was only them two as they took the ride back home.

“Man, today was really something, huh?” Marius asked before silence formed a barrier around them.

“Yeah, but at least we’re ahead! We may not know what’s on these papers, but as long we have them then we’ll always be two steps ahead of Lera and Ela!!”

“Right and thanks again for helping me...I had fun doing this with you.” Shuhrat blushed from the comment as he smiled and cleared his throat.

“I had fun too, we should do something like this again...with less killing and destruction. Ok...wait, I did like the chaos we brewed.”

“Won’t lie myself, it was kind of thrilling looking at the mess we made and being chasing despite the guns. But let's stay out of the market for a while. Now, should we tell Timur and Maxim about the papers?”

“Let’s wait awhile, I want Maxim to rest more and heal up. No need to give the old man an heart attack, haha.”

“*Giggle* you’re right. Hey, if we found the underground, do you think the other mysteries are   
real?”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to hunt them down, who knows what we’ll destroy next. Anyways...I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hmmm?”

“Your...eyes were red when we met, did something happen?”

“I…”

“Oh, i’m sorry if it’s something you don’t want to talk about!”

“Shuhrat? What...do you do when no one likes you?” Marius asked.

“O-oh? well..I ignore them, plenty at my job doesn’t like me so I just brush it off.”

“Even...if you try to be friends with them?”

“If they won’t be your friend then forget them, you got me, Timur and Maxim-”

“Don’t forget uncle Erik!”

“I’ll remember once he takes a bath but don’t worry, i’m always your friend and I got your back as long you have mine.”

“...thank you, I do appreciate that.”

“No problem! Oh, your glasses.”

“Thanks, you I can’t believe they...uh, Shuhrat?” Marius called in confusion, Shuhrat’s eyes were squinted, almost like he couldn’t see correctly.

“I’m...fine, I just been having trouble seeing…”

“It wasn’t from my glasses was it?”

“No...if anything they were helping, it was like this for a while now..”

“...Shuhrat, you mess with a lot of explosives, right? Could be the materials you were messing with that could have affected your eyesight.” Marius explained.

“Maybe...I do rub my eyes a lot- U-uh Marius!?”

“Here, what about now?”

“...clear as crystal.”

“Then it means we have the same eyesight, keep them. I have an extra pair I could use, your eyes get shitty when you have steam and oil getting stick up in there.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we’re friends! Oh, this is my stop. You be careful on your way back home!”

“You too!” Shuhrat gave, the doors opened as Marius walked out but not before he turned around and gave him a playful wink. Shuhrat blushed from his playfulness, he just wished it was meaningful. As the subway pulled off, Shuhrat couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Whatever it was, he hopes it isn’t important.


	7. Artwork 7: Farm life or money?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, I had part seven finished a long time ago but since it was for set up reasons, I wanted to release it with part eight instead of releasing it by itself

Marius returned from his as he approached the kitchen where Monika was reading a letter addressed to her, Marius reached in to grab a drink as he pulled up a chair next to her.

“A bit late isn’t it?”

“You were gone till midnight, I don’t want to hear it.” she barked.

“You were with that spiky hair man, he’s your boyfriend now?”

“NO! I-I mean...i’m sure Shuhrat doesn’t see me that way...what you’re reading?”

“A letter from my penpal.”

“Oh?”

“It’s an extra curricular assignment that goes on for a month, it’s been a week and whoever this is is very kind. The goal is to go through the whole month without saying who you are, an easy assignment. You are allow to give what you want, you can even lie and say you don’t know each other but you really do-”

“So...cheating?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Ms. honor roll-”

“That’s principle honor to you! Anyways, this guy is sweet and really shy. He lives on the outskirts but…”

“But?”

“He might have to stop attending our school. His family financial issue is growing and him being in an expensive school is making it worse…listen. **Hey IQ** -”

“IQ?”

“We can’t give our real names, so we make one up to use. Mine is IQ and their Rook.”

“Narcissist.”

“SHUT IT! Listen. **Hey IQ, I hope you’re doing alright! I’d been having fun writing to you, hope that didn’t sound creepy to you. The farm isn’t doing too hot, we’re not producing enough and this summer heat brought drought and it’s killing our crops. Our financial issues are growing and I’m making it worse by attending school. My parents tell me that it's ok for me to keep going but I know that’s a lie, I don’t know how long it’ll be but I can say it’s soon. I fear that me stopping school will only put a minor pause on our problems before it resumes, we will eventually lose the farm and I don’t know what we’ll do after it is gone. I’m sorry for being personal with you, but felt like I could tell you because I see you as a friend even if this is just an assignment.** Rook.” She clenched her chest after reading the letter. She felt Rook’s pain and sympathized with him. Monika goes to a private school with an expensive tuition that could drain a middle class man. Monika was only able to attend due to Azucena having money saved up for years.

“I wish I had money to give…”

“We all do, but that tuition is mighty costly, it’ll drain both our pockets and probably put us in debt too. I hope everything works out for him, I better get to sleep before I am late for work. Don’t stay up too long.”

“I won’t, goodnight.” she wished as her brother returned to his room, she wondered what he did today because he looked exhausted. Monika looks up to the ceiling and watches the fan twirl around with no restrictions, free to spin as it pleases. She wanted that same freedom for Rook, but her only lead is that he’s a farm boy and she doesn’t know any in her classes. She huffed and puffed as she took out a pen and wrote her letter, she'll give it to the post office on her way to school. She returned to her room and changed into something more comfy before snuggling into her bed, wishing Rook a goodnight and hope his situation turns around.

The last week of August arrived and the Summer heat was lowering, especially during the nights. Shuhrat, with his new glasses, kept his deal with Ela and secretly supplied her with the explosives he promised, Marius continued being called for being the top employee. Maxim’s wounds finally healed up completely, now Timur could stop worrying about him collapsing from the heat or being an easy target for a mugger. He knows Maxim is capable of protecting himself, even when injured but that doesn’t stop the possibility of him dying and him not coming back home. The pair have already gotten used to each other living in the same space, from cooking next to each other, eating as Maxim tells stories of his past jobs, sharing the same bed even those they always turn red when doing so. From cleaning their home to Maxim watching Timur paint, Maxim wanted to join but Timur denied it without giving him a reason which turned Maxim sour. Maxim doesn’t have issues with money, him previously being part of a gang earned him jobs quickly, rather them being quick and easy, or hard and dirty, he gets them done. Sometimes he comes back with a scratch, others he’s gushing out blood and causes Timur to have a panic attack as he gives a sloppy job fixing him up. Maxim would always feel terrible whenever he has to patch his wounds because he couldn’t reach Gustave in time, so he usually makes up by taking care of replenishing his art supplies.

“Maxim, you don’t have to.”

“No, it’s not right for me to cause you to panic and make a mess everywhere. Not to mention you have me staying here, it’s the least I could do.”

“Well...just don’t buy red, i’ll just use a bucket when you’re bleeding your heart out.”

“D-don’t joke like that with such a calm voice, makes it more terrifying…”

“Did I spook the great Maxim Basuda?”

“Not until the great Timur Glazkov has a foot in his ass!”

“Well, people do say the rougher the be-”

“ALRIGHT, GO BACK TO YOUR ARTWORK!” Maxim cut in, screaming and flushing red and smiling as he pushed Timur to his art room before he started making lunch.

A school bell rang as it woke up a boy who fell asleep by accident, the students laughed at him as he saw that the teacher was glaring at him with annoyance. He already knows he’s going to get double the amount of work, he sighed as his other classmates exited out the room with textbooks in their hands. He was a tall young man with short brown hair and with eyes blue murky eyes. He was fit and lean due to all the work he does on the farm he lives on, he goes by the name of Julien. He is a kind and hardworking boy, but he’s rather shy and unpopular due to his wealth class. His everyday clothes were old and wore out as his uniform would sometimes have pieces of hay sticking on it.

“(Just my luck…)” he muttered under his breath, fortunately that was the last bell of the day so he can finally go home. He has no reason to stay any longer than he has to, he has no friends, doesn’t have time from afternoon activities. Other students pick on him due to his farm life, even though he’s the very reason why they have the food they eat everyday. Though the heat died down, it was just exhausting heading home like how it was when he started going to school. He needed to take that bus from the outskirts which runs on a tight schedule, then the inner city bus, then onto the subway and walk the rest to the school. Such exhausting steps would make a sane man quit on the third day, but for Julien, he couldn’t. When he returned him, he immediately changed into another pair of clothing to start on the farm work that needed to be done. Collecting eggs with his sister, pulling up crops that haven't withered in the heat, taking off ears of corn, cleaning the farm animals pens. Once he’s finished, he showers before having his dinner. Then his last remaining hours he uses for homework before bed, such a strict schedule would be tiresome but it has to be done. His father came in to give him a letter addressed to them and apologies for forgetting to hand it to him when it arrived. Julien's eyes lit up as he grabbed and opened the letter on his bed.

“ **Hey Rook, how are you doing today? Everything is going well over here, my brother looked like he had an eventful time with his friend (that I think is his boyfriend) because he looks exhausted. My grades remain untouched and it’s nice to see that all the boys being angry that none of them can best me. I wanted to get into electric engineering considering i’m better than my brother at it, especially since i’m the one who really taught it to him. As for your farm issues, I hope everything is alright. I know it’s not easy for you and I do hope it turns around for you. By the time this gets to you, this will probably be our last letter because I know it takes forever for mail to deliver to you. So I wanted to ask if you want to meet? I’ll be on the basement level in the engineer room tomorrow, i’ll be the only person there besides the teacher**.

Signed by- IQ” he read, his heart flattered. Someone wants to actually meet him, it felt like a royal honor. He gushed at the thought as he held the paper close to his chest, despite having little time, he’ll squeeze her in to at least say hello. He hopped in his bed and drifted off to sleep, preparing what to say to IQ when he meets her for the first time.

Day to night, morning to mid-afternoon, the last bell rang as the teacher released their students to go about the rest of their day. Julien picked up his things and rushed past the other students to the basement level of the school, he stopped in front of the room as he heard a voice talking to the teacher of the room. He pushed as nervousness vibrated in his hands with sweat rolling down his face as he opened the door to see a woman with blonde hair inside.

“U-um…IQ?”

“Rook!” She answered back, she grabbed his hand and pulled the farm boy inside. He turned red from nervousness and the sweat rolled even faster than before.

“I didn’t know it was you, I...should have guessed when you said you work on a farm. Julien, right?”

“Y-yes...you know me?”

“Only because the others pick on you, you’re strong for enduring it for someone in your situation.”

“My mom said to never stoop to their level...and she also said I would knock their heads off and go to prison.”

“At least she told you to be peaceful, mine taught me how to use a knife and a gun.”

“She’s...just trying to protect you...in a way. Um…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I...um, I only really have time for a small chat. I live really far, so if I miss my rides then I won’t get bac-”

“My brother can take you back, he takes his friend to the outskirts all the time to submit his art. I’m actually about to head over there, we can call your parents to tell them you’re going to be late. Please?”

“I...um, o-ok.”

“Great, come on!” She took the boy’s hand and took him out of the school and walked to the subway. Julien tightens his grip on his backpack but Monika lightly taps his back. Julien never really ventured into the city due to time and anxiousness, it was too large for a farm boy such as himself. But the trip from the station to the wharf was a awestrucking sight. Lively people, food vendors with smells that reminds him of his mother’s cooking. Monika even stopped and got them some baked goods that scuffed down in an instant from it’s sweet and flavorful taste. Monika told a little more of herself and talked about her brother and his weird habits, she also told the people he’s going to see in the place they were going to. He was amazed to meet an artist and her brother, but got a chill down his spine when she mentioned Shuhrat and Maxim. He imagined them as some scary and mean looking mean who was probably ready to gut him on sight, his body shook in fear but Monika told him he’s far off. They made it to the complex and took the elevator to the top floor and stood in front of a door.

“*Knocks* Timur, we’re here!” she shouted, they saw the door knob turn as the door opened to show Julien a very handsome man with bits of paint scattered over his clothing.

“Monika, good to see you and you even brought a friend!”

“W-wow, pretty boy!” he said, Timur closed his eyes and made an uncomfortable facial expression, he isn’t particularly fond of that name.

“*Sigh* that name will forever haunt me…”

“I-i’m sorry!”

“No, it’s fine, I should get used to it considering that what Shuhrat basically calls me everyday. Come inside!” Timur offered, allowing the two inn but jumped when they heard Maxim yelling and seeing Shuhrat and Marius rubbing their heads.

“YOU TWO DUMBASSES WENT INTO THE BLACK MARKET!?”

“W-well-”

“THE BLACK MARKET ISN’T A PLACE FOR YOU TWO TO BE GOING IN, SO YOU TWO WERE THE TROUBLE MAKERS THAT CAUSED ALL THAT MESS AWHILE AGO!?”

“Y-yes…” Marius managed to say, hiding behind Shuhrat.

“How did you two get inside, I doubt you know the passwords!”

“We went to the northern side to look for clues on the password and Ela-”

“YOU TWO WERE WITH HER!?” Maxim cut it, red with anger with veins popping out in his hand.

“O-only for a split second, we cut her a deal and she told us about Maverick, he gave us a blowtorch and cut our way in-” Maxim didn’t let Shuhrat finish as he grabbed both of them by their shirt and petrified them with fear.

“Maxim...you’re scaring one of our guests!”

“Huh?” he thought when he saw the boy hiding behind Timur and shakened to his core.

“U-uh, sorry. I forgot Monika was coming over, still doesn’t excuse you two. Why the hell did you go in the black market?”

“We...wanted to know why the gangs wanted Timur and-”

“And?”

“We found these!” Marius pulled out the papers and handed them to Maxim, he called Timur over and to look at it themselves.

“These...are property papers.” Maxim said as he analyze them

“Yes, but the first two pages are in braille and the other in morse code. We can’t read it, but on the fourth page Timur’s name is written out.” Marius explained.

“But I don’t own anything but my home-”

“That’s exactly what I said, whatever the answer is it’s on these papers...just don’t know who can translate it…”

“We can worry about these another time, you two need to learn from your actions and-”

“Take it easy, Maxim. I’m sure they learned not to do something like this again-”

“Don’t let them off the hook so easy, Timur!” Maxim told back, Julien couldn’t help but laugh at the pair who were bickering at each other like an old married couple. Timur being the mom who let the kids off easy well Maxim was the strict dad with tons of house rules. Timur rolled his eyes as he turned to Julien and asked if he was hungry, the young boy rejected the offer but blushed when his stomach growled in front of him. He asked for the phone first to call for his parents so he could tell them he’s going to be late, his mother was perfectly fine with it and was relieved he has friends to be around. Timur prepared everyone some snacks to munch on, but Marius and Shuhrat had a difficult time considering Maxim was eyeing them down. Timur asked Julien some simple questions such as career choices and hobbies and he was quite surprised by his response. He was studying architecture and hoped to earn a living and reform his farm in his image. He doesn’t want an industrial size, but he would love for his family to have bigger space and more workers than just them. It was a difficult path he took, especially since he lacks in the art department. Timur offered his assistant for any future help, he may know much about building structure but he could at least help with some designs. The boy blushed at the thought but soon faded as a frown littered his face. Something was bothering him as the group took notice of it.

“Julien?” Monika asked. Julien twiddled his thumbs as he wiped the sweat off his brow before looking at her.

“I...just wanted to tell you that today was most likely my last day at school. I was going to send my letter of resignation when I got home but you took me with you. I-i’m not saying I don’t mind that...but I just wanted to be nice and send the last day with you.”

“But will leaving going to school really help?” she asked, the other didn’t understand what was going on until Marius whispered it to them.

“Well...maybe? It’s just...our side employer saying we’re not making enough-”

“Side?” Maxim questioned. Julien twiddled his thumbs faster when Maxim questioned him.

“I...overheard my parents once, she’s called Zofia. She’s a part of the Zephyrs if I remember.” he answered, Shuhrat and Marius sweated, Timur snapped his neck to Maxim who was rubbing his chin in disgust. Ela was more a culprit for money issues, but Zofia? Maxim remained confused, she wasn’t the type to stoop so low to be the cause of someone’s financial issues.

“We have to do something about this, Maxim!” Timur suggested, the others look up to him as smiles from how quick he was to try to help, but Maxim was the opposite.

“No.”

“NO!?” Timur repeated.

“Yes, no! His affairs aren’t ours-”

“But we can’t just leave him-”

“We can and we will! I said I’ll protect you, that doesn’t mean to throw yourself into danger and use me as some shield!”

“I-I wasn’t-”

“You were, “Maxim will have my back as long it involves me” right? Don’t get it wrong, Timur. When I said I was going to protect you, I meant from whatever danger comes at us, not us going right to danger.”

“...come with me!” he said, tugging Maxim’s shoulder as he dragged him to the bedroom and shut the door.

“Why shouldn’t we help him!?”

“Because these are gang affairs, that’s playing with fire!”

“But he needs help!”

“And I understand that, but what are we gonna do!? Go in, guns banging and hope they cut the cost down!? I know you want to be nice but don’t let kindness blind you!” He argued, they continued to go back and forth on rather they should help Julien’s farm or not. The group outside could hear bits and pieces of the men raising their voice as they were getting irritated with each other positions. Julien felt terrible as he thought he ruined everyone’s day by explaining his situation to them, Monika told him it was fine but deep inside, she couldn’t help but to agree with Maxim. What was their plan? They can’t ask nicely nor they could use force, not to mentioned it them against many. As the arguing rages, some papers slid under the front door and hit Shuhrat foot. He looked down and saw the papers with a card sitting on top.

“Timur, Maxim, some papers slid under the door!” he shouted, the two raised a brow as they walked out and saw the papers and notes in the boy’s hand.

“What does it say?”

“ **Give the farm boy the papers, flip the card over once he finishes**. Um… here?” Shuhrat handed him the paper as the boy looked at them. They were some type of payment orders with his farm’s name and his father’s name on it. There were six pages, three typed well the other in bold letters.

“These...are the payment slips for our farm, this one is the amount we’ve been paying but the one in bold letters shows a lesser amount.” He explained. Maxim asked Shuhrat to flip the note and read it.

“ **Assuming you did what I asked. Julien, you noticed that the payments are completely different from each other. That’s because the papers that are typed are the fabricated payment slips your farm has been paying well; the one in bold letters are what you should be paying. Zofia tempered with the payment as she wanted to bleed you dry of money, even if you were to become poor. Maxim, knowing this, will you still choose to ignore the child or help him with his situation? Whatever choice you make is entirely on you and whatever choice it may be, we will know**.

Signed- The Eyes.”

“The Eyes!?” Marius shouted, first the black market and now The Eyes. Marius wondered if the lady in red was real but he put that thought aside as the group asked Maxim what was his choice. He was the real shot caller, so whatever he says, goes.

“Mr. Maxim? I...don’t want to ask for your help, I can take these back to my parents and maybe we-”

“Cut it kid, you won’t be able to fix this problem by legal means. The gangs control most of the cities, they’re above some laws and many cops turn a blind eye when it comes to it.”

“Then...what can I do?”

“...not what you can, but what we can.” He corrected him, everyone's head jerked up as Maxim rubbed his head and cleared his throat.

“I’m not happy about getting involved in gang shit again...but this is wrong, I know Lera and Zofia ways, they’ll pull the scummies tactics if it means they’ll win or take. With that said, nothing is more scummy than traps. Everyone, open your ears!” he said. Maxim sat down as Maxim took the stand as he plotted out a plan.

“Tonight, we’re going to stealth our way through!


	8. Artwork 8: Silent killer

Azucena sits on her couch and watches the fading sun in the dusk sky, the lingering orange rays beaming through her blinds as it lands on the chairs at the kitchen table. She usually starts or finishes dinner with Marius and Monika who are still gone, she knows they can handle themselves but it worries her that they may stick their nose into something they shouldn’t. Azucena got word that an accident occurred in the black market and someone matching Marius’ fluffy blonde hair caught her attention, thankfully he wasn’t caught but why was he in the black market and how did he find it?

“(Marius, Monika, please come back safe. Maxim...you better give your life protecting them…)” she muttered to herself. Maxim moved the stuff off the coffee table as he unfolds a piece of paper from the note that turned into a map of a facility that was located on the northern side of the city.

“Are...these blueprints?” he questioned.

“Seems so, from the ventilation to the copper pipes lining the walls. How did someone get this, these aren’t easy to get.” Monika said.

“Regardless, we have it and the location, so that two important things downed. There’s markings on the map...but I was never the one who could read this stuff correctly…”

“I can!” Julien cut in.

“You can?”

“My main career path is in architecture!”

“A farm boy taking architecture? Color me shocked, that’s not something you hear everyday.” Maxim gave.

“My parents said the same thing, but they’re doing their best to support me. Ok, let’s see. Hmmm...judging from the colored markings, the ones in red are entrances and exits, a large white X in the bottom floor, the ones in yellow with lines trailing behind are the vents and assuming the black dots must be guards considering there’s so many. Whoever gave this to us made sure we could make a well throughout plan.” Julien said. 

“Julien, which way would be safe to enter?”

“The rooftops, the one marked in red on the roof is a hatch based on the design. Not to mention there’s no guards on the top floor, probably because there’s nothing up there. There’s some stairs on the side of the building, but we probably need to climb on each other to pull the possible ladder down. But the question is what are we gonna use? A flat out fight against many people will only put us in a corner…”

“Hmmm, what’s Maxim’s E.D.D?” Marius suggested.

“E.D.D?” the schoolers questioned.

“Entry denial devices, basically traps-”

“That would work but remember we need to set them, how we’re going to do that without being seen?” Monika cut in, she made a point. Only the top floor is empty as everything else has guards. Julien rubbed his head and felt a light bulb appear above it.

“Timur, where do you store your household cleaning products and do you have glass bottles, lots of them?” 

“In my bathroom and I have some glass bottles in my art station.”

“Ok, give me one second!” he asked, rushing off to Timur’s bathroom and artroom to return with the bottles, bleach, ammonia and some other chemicals. Marius stared at the chemicals until he understood what Julien was going for.

“I get it, this is mustard gas!” Marius said.

“I’m not too keen on chemistry but isn’t that a highly dangerous gas?” Timur asked.

“Yes, it’s even banned in warfare.”

“We can use the gas to provide cover and herd the men into the traps. Look up here, the top floor where the hatch is is the ventilation room, we could turn it off and let the gas out in the vents. It’ll fog up the building, we can plant the traps and when they come back-”

“The E.D.D’s will go off with the gas still lingering, nice Julien. Alright, you got the plan. Monika, Timur, help Julien with the gas. Marius, get us some eye protection. Shuhrat, help me make some E.D.D’s, we’ll leave at night fall. Agreed?”

“YES!” they shouted in unison. Marius left the apartment to gather some eye protections, Maxim and Shuhrat worked on some E.D.D’S as the rest were making numerous bottles of mustard gas. Timur looked at Monika and Julien and felt his stomach turn, the items they’re making are made to take life. Blood will be on their hands, Marius is an adult so he doesn’t mind it much but others aren’t adults. He wants to try to convince them to let him and the others handle it, but he could already feel that’s a waste of air. Still, he wants them to have less blood on them, meaning he’s going to spill the bucket on myself. Maxim stopped after making a few devices and pulled out a fresh clean tarp and cut it up into smaller bits, he created masks for them to breath through. It won’t be much, but it’ll do since they're going to be in and then out. Marius returned with some goggles for them to wear alongside with some rope. Maxim put the devices in a bag and brought it outside to see that the others were finished with their gas.

“Listen, I don’t want kids coming along...but I feel like you’re the type of brat who want listen-”

“THAT BETTER NOT BE TO ME!” Monika interrupted, Maxim cleared his throat as he nodded at Marius and told everyone they’re leaving. Maxim peeked through the door to make sure the halls were clear before heading out, they made haste to the elevator and to Marius' car. They stuff the items in his trunk as they squeezed themselves into the car as he drove off to the direction of the building. The drive was a sight, Julien never saw so many colorful lights illuminating at once. He wants to explore and get lost for hours just from sightseeing, but he has to be focused, his farm is on the line. Maxim tipped his hat downward to cover his face as they approached Zephyrs territory. They can spot him in an instant, even in a speeding vehicle in the blackest of night, just like how he and Shuhrat were expected to do the same. They made it to their location but parked further away so they could avoid wandering eyes, they snuck their way to the side where the steps were at. Like Julien predicted, they needed to climb on each other to pull the ladder down if they wanted to get to the roof. Julien is the tallest so he’ll lift the lightest so they could pull down the ladder. Monika climbed on his shoulders to get the ladder with ease as the other climbed up and made their way to the roof. They found the hatch that was marked on the blueprints and went inside to the ventilation room.

“Alright Marius, do your thing.”

“Ok, just give me a go and I’ll turn it off!”

“Got it. We’ll split up. Timur, stick to the upper levels with Monika and Julien and plant the gas in the vents. Me, Shuhrat and Marius will take out some of the guards on the upper levels and install the E.D.D’s. Once the gas herds them away, we go to the X, switch the papers, install more E.D.D’s and get out. Timur’s group escapes from the roof well mine escapes through the entrance. Everyone on board?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, mask and goggles on! Marius, turn it off!” Maxim commanded, Marius flipped some switches and pulled some levers as the ventilation turned off. Maxim's group took the bag and creep to the other floors to take out the guards as Timur’s group threw the bottles in the vents to release the gas. The gas descended into the vents and soon will make their way to the floors below to unleash their deathly wrath. Marius and Shuhrat waited for Maxim to return as he went around to kill the guards roaming around doing their job, he returned with a fresh shade of crimson on his clothes with blood dripping down his fingertips like drops of hanging morning dew on a leaf. Marius' stomach turned from the sight, it reminded him of the men caught in the traps a while back.

“I know it’s not an easy sight, but they were going to die by the gas if I just knocked them out. Better to end them quickly than to have them die by suffocation.”

“I know…*sigh* was that all of them?”

“Yeah...I know, let’s install the traps, the gas will reach the lower floors soon.” he said, Marius just sighed as he grabbed some devices and planted them in doorways and rooms the guards will run into once the gas appears. The groups put on their goggles as they saw the purplish gas starting to rise up from the floor below with a herd of footsteps following with it. The gas was thick and hard to see through, perfect to hide inside. As they heard coughing and saw eye burning men running past them, explosions occurred left and right. The men had their legs blown off with nails planting deep within their flesh, the agonizing pain mixed with the burning of the gas ticked their life clock faster as they crawled their burning throats. The screams and gasps of air Marius heard were unsettling as the cries of pain were etched in his brain. This is what Maxim does and this is the noise he’s forced to hear, but Marius saw within the gas and under the mask Maxim’s twisted smile. He was thriving off their misery, their pain, their helpless cry as they begged god for the smallest amount of air. Marius questioned himself, will he become like that if he continues to do acts such as this? 

Maxim’s group descended to the lower floor and found the only room that was there, they entered inside and searched the drawers for the slips for Julien’s farm.

“Found them!” Marius shouted, he handed them the fake ones and put the real ones inside the drawer. They planted the remaining E.D.D’s as they made their way to the exits. The gas reached Timur's group as the purple tent started to change the color of the room.

“Ok, the explosions went off and I can hear the guards, Maxim’s group must have done their part and are probably leaving.”

“Then we should leave too!” Monika asked, but Timur looked away. He has something to do but he can’t risk the others to follow him.

“Listen, climb the rope and get back down to the car. I got to do something-”

“Then let us come-”

“No! This is a personal thing, please. I can’t put you two in danger…”

“...only one condition.” Monika asked.

“(I’m not going to like this…)”

“I want to try your fancy alcohol I saw in your home!”

“...just a little bit, it’s really strong.”

“Deal, be careful Timur!” Monika asked. She and Julien climbed the rope leading to the hatch above as Timur turned his direction to the and made his way down the stairs. He witnessed the fresh corpses on the floor with the blood running on the floor to be bubbling from the chemicals in the gas. So many dead bodies and so many lives he too, but nothing is gained without someone else being in pain. Monika and Julien made their way to the car where Maxim’s group were waiting for them.

“Where’s Timur?” Maxim questioned.

“He...told us to leave because he wanted to look for something…” Julien explained.

“Dammit, Timur! Marius, keep the car running, i’ll be right back.” He told him as he put up his face protection and ran back to the building. He burst open the door and still saw the thick pink gas surrounding the area, ah he made his way, he saw that his E.D.D’s were still planted.

“(At least he didn’t get caught by them, huh?)” Maxim noticed the door to the office was wide open, he squinted his eyes to see through the fog to see Timur looking around the office in search of something. But Maxim saw something else, a looming shadow creeping behind Timur, Maxim felt a surge of adrenaline as it rushed him inside the office and screamed his name.

“TIMUR!” He screamed as he tackled the shadow who was ready to assault him. The shadow kicked him off as it pulled out a knife and attacked them both. The shadow started with Maxim, the quick knife work was almost instant, he dodged left and right as he blocked the sweeping kicks and punches aimed to his chest. The shadow grew angry as it kicked Maxim in his face to throw him off his balance, the shadow stealth it’s knife as it flipped and threw him to a shelf. Objects held on the shelf fell on Maxim’s head as the shadow took out their knife again and charged at him.

“NO!” Timur shouted as he tackled the shadow only for it to move out the way, it turned its attention to Timur, knife swings faster than his eyes could follow as it tried to dig into his flesh. Timur’s evasion was poor and sloppy compared to Maxim, he was not made for combat. The shadow saw to that and took advantage as it delivered a sweeping low kick and kicked Timur in his stomach and launched him to another shelf. The shadow wasted no time as it took Timur’s hand and stabbed it’s knife through it and planted it on the wall. For a second, Timur didn’t understand what was going on until he felt the warm blood oozing damn his arm and stained his shirt red. Pain coursed through his hands as his arm twitched in horror, the shadow raised a fist in the air but it was caught by Maxim who pushed the figure away. Maxim grabbed a chair and threw it at the figure before he launched the desk at it too, he took the knife out of Timur’s hand and helped him out the room. Maxim saw the shadow trying to follow them but Maxim got it to stop in its tracks.

“I wouldn’t if I was you, I trapped this whole building, good luck trying to see them in the gas! ” He threw in the air as he exited with Timur, the shadow watched them leave the building as they smiled underneath the mask they were wearing. They recognize the voice as they couldn’t believe a dead man is walking.

“(So Maxim Basuda is alive? Good. Better tell Zofia.)” they told themselves.

Marius drove the car to Shuhrat’s apartment since he needed to grab something before heading back to Timur’s, Maxim ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Timur’s bleeding hand.

“That was stupid of you to stay around, Timur! If Monika and Julien didn’t get to us in time, you could have died!”

“I-I know-”

“CLEARLY YOU DON’T SINCE YOU PULLED THAT STUNT!” 

“Maxim, the job is done so we don’t have to hold it against him.” Marius said.

“No, what he did could have got himself killed or caught-”

“Yes, could have but it hasn’t, so there’s no need to be hung up on it. It’s done and over, we just wait for Shuhrat and go patch him up!” Marius continued, Maxim rolled his eyes as he was furious of Timur’s decision. Shuhrat dug through his things as he searched frantically for what he was looking for.

“(Where is it!? Please, please, please don’t tell me I really lost it in the black market weeks ago!?)I”

“Oh, you looking for this?” A sly but intimidating voice asked, Shuhrat froze up as he recognized that voice, Ela’s. He slowly turned around and saw his threatening smile glistening with the moonlight peaking through his curtains.

“You know, I took a stroll in the black market some time ago but I saw it was a complete mess. I loved it! That place needed something to spice things up, besides the shitty odor, I saw something stuck in the blockade that looked...unique. A pair of goggles with UAV shades, so I thought to myself, “where did I see these before”. Then I remembered the explosive brat in the Spets.”

“...w-what do you want a-a-and how did you even get inside!?”

“Oh, don’t be scared, i’m not here to hurt you. You see, my sister really loved those explosives you gave us. She would be thrilled to have more-”

“But I can’t! That m-means I’m helping my rivals...which m-means i-”

“You’re betraying your gang? Yes, heard Lera doesn’t like traitors, just like Maxim. But I’ll keep my mouth close as long you keep supplying, deal?”

“...”

“DEAL!?” 

“Y-yes...ma’am.”

“Good boy, i’ll keep in touch whenever we need more. Here.” Ela tossed the goggles to Shuhrat.

“Better for them to see you leave out first than me.” she suggested, Shuhrat didn’t say a word, he just walked slowly and pushed her, but when he got close, Ela leant to his ear and whispered.

“(If you don’t want to be separated with you blonde crush, I advise you be careful how you deliver the explosives to me, don’t want to be buried and die and have him worry, right?)” she said, Shuhrat sweat turned ice cold, her words stabbed him like a small blade being wedged in his side. He quickly left his apartment and returned to the car with the others, Marius noticed from his rear-view mirror that he seemed troubled. As he pulled off, he saw a woman exit out the being as she looked at the car speeding off to the distance, Ela. Marius squainted his face, she must have been the one who’s making Shuhrat uncomfortable, but for what? 

They returned to the complex and as they others helped Timur to his home, Marius stopped Shuhrat to check on him.

“Shuhrat?”

“Y-yeah?”

“You ok? You seem...tense.”

“Just...my stomach isn’t ok, seeing too many corpses can make you sick. C-come on, we need to help Timur.” he said, ending the conversation quickly, something he has never done. 

“(Do you not trust me...Shuhrat? No, I can’t say that considering I haven't told him about me. Ela...whatever you’re doing to him, i’m going to stop it!)” he told himself as he entered the building. Maxim was finishing patching Timur’s hand as Monika took out his bottles of alcohol.

“Hey, what are you doing with that!?” Maxim asked.

“Timur said we could have some if we left the building-”

“Aren’t you fourteen?”

“Seventeen, asshole!”

“Timur!”

“A-as long it’s in here then it shouldn’t be a problem, just not too mu-” Timur paused as he saw Monika pour everyone a glass of the drink and clink the glasses in success of swapping the papers.

“Ignore them, you should be ok but I’m taking you to Gustave first thing in the morning. Got it!?”

“...yes. Uh oh.” Timur said as he noticed the others got intoxicated real quick. Monika's speech became unintelligible, Julien was holding his stomach so he wouldn’t vomit but failed when he puked on Timur’s smaller one-seater, Marius was already passed out. Shuhrat was the only one conscious as he’s used to strong alcohol such as that. The two laughed as they helped the others onto something soft, Monika and Marius were carried to Timur’s bed, carried Julien to the bathroom to vomit, gave some water and helped to the long couch to rest. Shuhrat took the smaller couch despite his size, Maxim sat and leaned against a wall next to the fireplace as Timur sat next to him.

“Not going to take the other couch?”

“I would...if it wasn’t wet with vomit that Julien tried to clean up. *Sigh* I told them it was strong.”

“Ha, they’re kids, they don’t know any better. How were his parents?”

“Upset like any other, they want him back as soon as possible. I’m...the worst remodel, taking them into a gang fight and getting them drunk. A cop would arrest me if they saw this...”

“Arrest both us, hopefully we don’t ever need to involve them again.”

“Yeah, me too. Hey...sorry for arguing with you, you’re right. I shouldn’t act so quickly to help people-”

“Nah, keep that. It’s a warm trait about you, not a lot of people in this world who're willing to help others.”

“...as long you’re there to yell at me then I’ll keep it.”

“Trust me, you’re ain’t getting rid of me that easily so expect more yelling.”

“Good, I always love...you’re...company…” Timur started to drift off to sleep as he slid down to Maxim’s shoulder. He realized where his head was and jolted up from embarrassment and flushed red.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s fine. I work with men constantly, numerous fell asleep on me, even Shuhrat had.”

“T-thank you I can’t…”

“Well, how’s this. Do you see anything soft to lay on beside the wet pillows with bits of vomit on them?”

“I…”

“I don’t have a problem, relax.” he told him, Timur’s shades of red darkens as he averted his eyes from Maxim as he started to lay his head on his lap. Maxim’s body was built, but soft, it reminded him of his bed but better. Maxim smiled and laughed inside, he didn’t say to lay on his lap, that was a choice Timur made but it was cute. A wild impulse to Maxim to stroke Timur’s head, but would be pushing it for him until he heard it.

“Maxim...can you...rub my head, please?”

“Sure…” he muttered as he caressed the artist's short hair, it was smooth as the black strands caught the moonlight that shined through the blinds. Maxim was in awe from the sight, wanted to keep it for himself, he deserved it. He didn't fall asleep because he didn’t want to stop looking, but his eyes gave up and told him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a bit before the next chapter cause im playing TLOU2, see y'all soon!


	9. Artwork 9: Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took forever, i'm working again so releasing chapters are gonna be slower. Also, I know I'm doing more Marius and Shuhrat recently, that's because I'm trying to establish their relationship earlier in the story compared to Maxim's and Timur who relationship won't really happen till later.

The morning brought fearsome storms as heavy rain flooded the streets, the dark clouds took away the morning rays as the thunder clapped its mighty roar in the heavens above. Even if you had an umbrella, the rapid pace of heavy rain could break it within moments, driving a car would be a dangerous game with slippery roads and water blinding the front windows. With the storm possibly lasting the entire day, everyone remained in Timur’s home due to the dangers of taking them home in a raging storm. Maxim called Gustave ahead of time as he gave Maxim instructions to patch up Timur’s wound until tomorrow when the storm hopefully passes. Julien called his parents who were relieved to hear he’s ok but fuming at the others for not taking him home last night, they demanded answers as Maxim predicted and he told them to work around the truth. Julien told a bit of the truth but kept a lot of things out, fortunately. With their hands tied, they said they wanted Julien back when the storm passed. Julien put the phone as he sighed.

“How it go?” Monika asked.

“Fuming, especially dad. Not at me, but with Timur and Maxim…”

“What did you tell them?”

“That we ran into some deep trouble and taking me home would have put me in danger right now, they want me back as soon as the storm passes.” he answered.

“That’s good, but how are we gonna explain the papers?” Marius questioned.

“We’ll let Maxim handle that. For now, we have to wait out the storm. I doubt school is open and if Amaru was worried, she would have come here last night or something.” Monika responded with. As the kids looked out the window and watched the rain, Marius saw that Shuhrat was still on the couch sleeping, or at least he thought. Shuhrat was wide awake but he was sweating, what Ela told him haunted his dream as his body shook in fear of what could happen to him in the future.

“Shuhrat, are you awake?”

“(...) *yawns* morning, is that rain?” he tries to play off. Marius paused, he knows he’s lying as he watches the beads of sweat forming and dampening his clothes as Shuhrat quickly wipes it off.

“Yeah...looks like a storm, probably started when we were all asleep…”

“Where’s Timur and Maxim?”

“In the bathroom, they couldn’t get to his friend so Maxim called him to get instructions on how he should patch it-”

“Not so rough, Maxim!” Timur asked with pain still surging in his hand.

“Once again, if you left when you’re supposed to then we wouldn’t have to do this. Surprised that the meds stopped working so quickly on you.”

“...”

“Timur, why did you go back to the office?” he asked, Timur looked away.

“I...wanted to see if there was any papers referring to me...since-”

“Timur…”

“I don’t want anyone hurt because of me...even you-”

“And I know that, but i’m not leaving you regardless of what you’ll find. Let’s move on from this topic, i’m almost done with your wound.” he said.

“...Maxim? Do you...regret leaving your gang?” Timur brought up.

“Well...yes and no. No, because I only really talked to Shuhrat. Montage, Warden, Maestro and Tachanka I wasn’t really fond of and the same for Shuhrat. Yes, but only because it was easier getting jobs and I didn’t have to be cautious of my employers.”

“Is it that hard?”

“In a way but doesn’t matter, I have no restrictions now so i can do what I want.”

“...i’m not restricting you...am I?”

“Of course not, now let’s talk about you sleeping on my lap.” he mentioned, Timur’s face turned red again as his speech started to stutter from embarrassment.

“Y-you said I-I could!”

“I said you can lay on me, I didn’t say in my lap, I just let it happen. Not falling for me, are you?” he asked, Timur’s body tensed up as he grabbed a brush and threw at Maxim, he dodged it as he laughed from Timur’s bodily response.

“MAXIM!”

“Ok, ok, I was joking. There, your hand should be fine now but no painting-”

“But-”

“Paint will drip into the wound. No sketching either, we don’t need any lead or coal slipping in it too.”

“Ok…”

“(looks like he doesn’t like it when the shoe is on the other foot.)”

“MAXIM, TIMUR, ARE YOU GUYS DONE!? WE’RE ABOUT TO TELL A STORY!” Marius shouted down the hall, Maxim gave Timur’s hand a playful kiss before he was shoved out the room. Marius turned off the lights and asked if Timur had any candles he could light up to add a more ominous feeling for the tale he was going to tell them. He grabbed some candles from his closet, lit them up and set them around to provide dim lights to Marius liking before joining the others.

“Ok everyone, time for a creepy story-”

“Creepy?” Maxim questioned.

“Well creepy with history, it’s the story about the Lady in Red!”

“Not that bullshit-”

“If the black market and the Eyes are real, then the chances of this being real are high, now quiet old man!” he told, Maxim snapped his neck to the blonde man as their gaze met each other, Marius felt like the grim reaper just walked in on them before Timur made Maxim stop.

“O-ok, the Lady in Red. A long, long time ago...and by that I mean about like 60 years ago, there was a married couple that lived luxurious. The couple were well known in the town, they helped fund numerous organizations with their riches, but them being in a wealthy class meant they were still hated by the poor. One day, the couple threw a party that the wife didn’t agree to. The gathering was in celebration of deforestation and destroying the lower class homes for expanding industrial companies, something the wife was against. In the end, she joined the party but it’ll be the last day of their marriage, she can’t be with someone who thinks for himself and money and not others, but she didn’t know of the disaster that was coming. Well in the party, a fire was ignited by the poor, they started by burning all the entrances-”

“Did they not have guards watching the-”

“MAXIM!” Everyone shouted.

“*clears throat* they started by burning all the entrances so they wouldn’t be able to escape by the time they noticed the fire. The burning flames torched everything and one to ashes, the place the party was hosted burned down and it took numerous townsfolk to quell the fire. Not a single person lived through the tragic event...all but one. Through multiple eyewitnesses, they saw a woman in a red dress that captured the moonlight on every fiber of the outfit, they followed her only for her to disappear within the night. They assumed it was the wife because it was known for her to wear crimson dresses such as that, but no one could find her wondering body...or her ashes like that did with her husband-”

“Then what’s the creepy part of the story?” Maxim said as he yawned in boredom as everyone else was invested in Marius’ tale.

“A year after the event, that’s when things got...weird. A rumor of a woman in a red dress that covered her body from neck to legs with a cloth over her face, her voice spoken softly as she brings great fortune and great tragedy. The rumor goes like this, if you see the Lady in Red, something good and bad will happen to whoever she speaks to-”

“Bullshit…”

“SSSSSHHHHHH!” the rest said angrily.

“A farming family came across her, a wealthy guy did a year after, a poor family did after that and so on and so forth. They all experience good and horrific things, but of course no one believed them. Those people always scream the same thing once people doubt them. “ **YOU WILL ONLY KNOW ONCE YOU COME ACROSS HER**!” they always say. But here comes the scary part, someone just a month ago spoke about her!” Marius told as the thunder roared with his voice, Julien and Monika shook in fear as they clanged on Shuhrat arms. Timur bounced his leg but not from fear, but the urge to draw this mysterious woman Marius speaks of as Maxim was about to fall asleep.

“But here’s the kicker, there were some sightings of her in THIS CITY!” He shouted with the thunder clapping behind him, shaking the window and hearing the howling wind piercing their ears.

“Yeah, right!”

“SSSSSHHHHHH MAXIM, SHUT UP!” They all hissed at him.

“You normally catch her either early in the morning before the sun is in the sky, or when the night is silent and dead. Apparently, she now wears a long crimson dress coat that captures the moonlight within its seams, black leggings with red heels with black gloves over her hands. A black cloth hangs over her face with a fedora on top. So when you wonder about the night, remember to stay away from her, unless you want your future written for you.”

“...that’s it?” Maxim questioned, Marius pushed his fingers together and thought he didn’t do a good job at storytelling. Everyone glared at Maxim for his blunt criticism to a point he apologized for his rude and interrupting behavior. Marius felt the hollowness of his apology but kept it to himself. With the storm raging on and it barely passed noon, the group tried to do whatever activities that are available to them. Timur kept trying to sneak off to paint or draw only to be ratted out and Maxim dragging him back to the couch. Monika and Julien reviewed some school work they had with them in case of any surprise quizzes since some teachers are known for such. Marius kept a watchful eye on Shuhrat who was avoiding eye contact, he was once again reminded of Ela coming out of his apartment complex. Marius saw her as some type of witch or tyrant, thriving off the misery and fear she brewed from others, but that reminds him of Maxim’s behavior last night, how he was thriving of the misery and agonizing pain of his victims who fell for his traps. Only difference is Maxim doesn’t seek it out compared to Ela, but just saying her name in his head sends chills down his spine as a question comes into his head, can he really handle her on his own?

The storm reached into the dead of night as the sound of rain droplets brought everyone a peaceful sleep, but the storm reached its end by 4am. The streets with running water coursing the streets like a rushing current as the rats came out from their sewer refugee. Shuhrat woke up from a nightmare he had again, he cursed Ela’s name as she was the cause of it. He wiped the cold damp beads of sweat off his face as he stared at the time as the ticking clock echoed in the quiet apartment. He clenched his chest that anxiety called home as he took in a deep breath before putting his shoes on and unlocking the door.

“Shuhrat?” Marius called, Shuhrat paused himself as he remained facing the door.

“A bit early to be leaving, still dark and wet out, some dark clouds in the sky too…” he reminded him.

“...i’ll be fine, I need to get back, Lera is probably wondering where I've been.”

“A-at least let me drive you-”

“No! I’m fine...I need to be alone...”

“...Shuhrat, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing-”

“Liar!” he cut in with the thunder clapping behind his voice. He was right, but silence was what he gave to his blonde friend as he started to open the door and started to leave through the door.

“I saw Ela! I...saw her leave your apartment...is it her!? We should tell Max-”

“NO! Please...don’t tell him...I-I can fix it…”

“Can you!?”

“...” he couldn’t answer, he only shut the door as Marius stood in place. He respected Shuhrat and didn’t follow but gave in an hour later, he’ll return to take Julien and Monika home back but right now, he’s too concerned for Shuhrat. He quickly put on his shoes as he went to the garage to start up his car and search the empty streets. He found nothing in his search, just bags blowing in the wind and homeless men using pin lids to block dripping water from roof gutters. He then drove to his apartment and banged on his door, but didn’t get any response, maybe he didn’t get home yet or maybe he’s at work? Marius sighed as he looked at the time, 5:32am. The others probably will be awake soon or by the time he gets back, but as he approaches his car, he sees a glimpse of red in the distance. A red dress coat that caught the remaining moonlight the morning sky still had as it caught Marius’ eyes, he rubbed them and hoped what he saw wasn’t real, but reality told him it was real. A woman in red turned to him as he saw that she wanted him to approach her. Marius' throat tightened up, like someone's hands were wrapped around it. The Lady in Red couldn’t be real, she can’t be real, there was no evidence she was real. It’s just a story, a myth. But if the story was a myth, who is the woman that stands in the distance? He could run, if it is true then all he has to do is run away, leaving wouldn’t put his fate in her hands but why were his legs begun walking towards her? Everything told him to flee, to not take her icy cruel words and let them etch his future. But with all the warnings his mind gave him, he stopped in front of the woman as her appearance matched the story.

“Lady...in Red…” he spoke with his tightened throat. The woman moved her hand and caressed Marius’ face with her leather glove, she chuckled as she examined the blonde man.

“So beautiful but such a dark past, your eyes teeming with joy only to hold angst and pain behind them. Your mouth speaks excitement only to hold the dread between your teeth, your body yearns for contact only for fear to reject any that dares to come near.” She spoke with a sweet but eerie voice.

“You seem troubled child, what’s wrong?”

“I...”

“Hmmm...I see, may it be that man I met earlier?”

“Shuhrat!?” he interrupted. A smile formed under her cloth as she saw concern for his friend.

“Was that his name? We had an encounter and spoke with each other but didn’t believe my words. But considering you are here, do you wish to hear them?”

“...yes.”

“ **If you continue with your assistance, you’ll end with your last breath within the deep**. Keep an eye on your friend, he’ll need it.” she warned him, but from what, who? Ela? Lera? Zofia? He needed more, he can’t work off of that but as he looked at her, he saw that she distanced as a truck drove by him. Once it passes, she vanishes.

“Ela...or Lera...you won’t be taking him away!”

Marius looked at the time as the sun was slowly rising above, taking away the remaining night sky as shadows started to reach his feet, and wasn't too far off from 6am. Marius sucked on his teeth, he wants to find Ela because she was the closest thing he has for answers but he needs to take Julien home and go to his job. He scratches his chin and rubs his head, he draws in a deep breath and gives himself till 7am. The drive to Timur’s isn’t long but he needs to head back as soon it draws near seven. Ela belongs to the northern side, meaning there was only one person he knew that could help him. As he drives with the rising sun, he bounces his foot in anxiousness as his heart races, what is Ela doing to make Shuhrat behave like this? Whatever it is, he’ll find out. He parked around the bridge and went down to the under passage, thankfully the homeless were asleep so none of them would offer their used toenails or hair again. As he kept around the camp, his nose caught a whiff of a putrid odor that almost knocked him out in an instant. He saw a blonde haired man face in a trash bin with a bowl of noodles on his head.

“Erik?” Marius called, the man tipped over the trash bin as he stood up and wiped the noodles out his hair.

“Shortstack, it has been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“It has, but I’m not here for small talk. Ela, what could you tell me about her?”

“Well for starters, she’s one crazy bitch!”

“(Even I knew that…) anything else?”

“That she isn’t someone you should be asking around, gang business is serious, Marius. Why are you even looking for her?”

“Shuhrat...when he left his apartment last night, Ela came out right after. Ever since that, Shuhrat has been quiet and odd, I tried to asked what wrong but he didn’t answer...then I told him I saw her and he-”

“I get the picture, but no-”

“NO!?”

“Listen, I should actually give good advice here. I understand you’re loyal and worry for your friends, but being over loyal-”

I’m fine being loyal-”

“Because you want them to trust you, right?” He asked, Marius froze up. Erik saw right through his act and saw his true intention.

“You show people you’re loyal to them because you want them to quickly trust you, want them to to lean on you and expect you to be there. That’s why you rush so quickly to save anyone, you want their trust...even though you haven’t given them yours.”

“I-I wasn’t-”

“But you are, tell me. Do you trust Shuhrat and his friends as much as they may trust you?” Erik bluntly asked, Marius tongue tied itself. Whatever words he tried to say got caught in his tight throat as they were lies he wanted to say to defend himself from the truth Erik spoke.

“...i-it’s not that I don’t…”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Marius.”

“...maybe...maybe not T-Timur and Maxim...or Monika...or-”

“Chin up, trust isn’t something you can easily attain, it takes build up. It’s ok not to trust your friends, it’s good to have cautions for people that are close to you. You only know them for what? A little over a month? I wouldn’t trust you either. Go home, Marius-”

“But Shuhrat-”

“Then keep at it, but not now. He clearly doesn’t want to be bothered, go home. Check on him periodically, ok?”

“Ok, I do need to take Julien home and work.” he said, as he started to walk off but not before he paused and turned around to Erik.

“Erik? Who...exactly are you? I didn’t expect good advice from you.”

“Just an old homeless man who smells like shit.” he answered, Marius could tell that isn’t true but he doesn’t have the time to confront that. He needs to get ready for his day as he leaves the homeless camp and back to his car.

Julien’s mother and sister hugged him dearly as his father scolded and unleashed his vocal rage onto Marius who was the only adult with them. Maxim had to take Timur to Gustave to look into his wound properly, he asked Marius if he could take the heat and he’ll repay him another time. He accepted the offer because all he did was tune out the angry father as his mind was on Shuhrat, how long does he have to wait till he starts talking again? After his name being called many times, he snapped out of his mind and talked to his parents privately on what happened during that night. Of course, he lied about Julien not tagging along so he wouldn’t have a pitchfork in his neck. He handed them the papers as he told them they don’t have to worry about their finances anymore and they can keep Julien in school. Despite still being heated, they were happy that they could keep Julien in school and on the career path he wants without cutting expenses. He deeply apologize again before he drove back to drop Monika and Julien off to school and told them he’ll pick them up after it’s over, they nodded their heads as they ran off to their classes. Marius sighed as he drove to work and began his day.

About two weeks passed as Marius continuously checked up on Shuhrat, only for him to come up empty on every attempt. He tried to take his mind off by going on his scheduled dates, but they either ended terribly as they always do or they left him because he wouldn’t pay enough attention because of Shuhrat. Maxim even noticed Marius' sudden mood change as he questioned the blonde man, he even asked about Shuhrat. Marius dodged the question and even avoided answering Timur when the questions came up again. What could he be doing, no one knew except one, Ela. During those two works, She has been pushing Shuhrat to his limits to make explosives for her gang to use to a point Lera noticed his slacking and exhausted face. His hands shook, the fear of being caught was higher than before. It started discreetly but now he’s going in and out so abruptly, constantly tilting hats over his head, wearing different clothes, anything to absurd his identity. Ela found it all too amusing to watch the man struggle to continue without the risk of being feet under. Lera has been hearing reports of the Zephyr recent hoist on their territory, they were slipping through their fingers. Anger coated her teeth as she snapped a mechanical pen in half, Montagne replaced the pen as he headed her a napkin to clean herself as her office door opened up.

“Lera! Oh, black ink looks good on you!” a man with a thick Italian accent expressed as he took a cigar off her desk and lit it up. He was just below Montagne’s height with a thick beard and a fedora covering his head. His suit matches Lera’s in color and style as he kicks up his feet on the couch and takes a long drag of the cigar.

“Maestro, why aren’t you at your post!?”

“What? I can’t come and visit my favorite person?” he jokingly asked, but Lera didn’t find it funny as she reached for his gun and slammed it on her desk.

“...ok, no more jokes. I’m sure you heard of the recent hoist in our turf, right?”

“Of course! Zofia and her rats are messing around under my nose!”

“If only you hadn't thrown out Max-” Bang was the noise Lera gun made as the bullet grazed Maestro's cheek, his heart dropped as he saw she wasn't afraid of killing him right then and there.

“Ok, ok, no more jokes, for real.”

“Then get to the fucking point!”

“*Clears throat* as you know, they are taking our stuff under our noses, quietly. But when the sights were investigated, their entry methods were blown open. They’re using silent explosives to make pathways, and there’s only one person we know who specialist...L-Lera!?” He called out, Lera was riddle in rage, her face red as blood with veins popping all over her face. She clenched her teeth to a point her gums bled, she asked Montagne of Shuhrats whereabouts only for him to say he doesn’t know. For Maxim and now Shuhrat, she wanted to kill him right on the spot but in the end it’ll be a waste of a bullet. She may not know his reason but she’ll just let him go.

“Your next words better be where he’s at, elsewise leave!”

“I got a tip, he’s been sneaking off to the northern side recently. Traitor maybe?”

“Doubt it, most likely blackmail of some kind. Even still, we kill ourselves rather than to be blackmailed...which makes me think there’s someone else involved.”

“Who? Maxim or that Timur guy?”

“Doubt, he’s just friends with Maxim and Timur was Maxim’s reason for betraying me. This person must be important to Shuhrat...he just better hope he’s watching him! Come on, we’re going to pay him a little visit!”

Blurriness and dizziness rustled in his head as Shuhrat tried to figure out where he was, he remembers going back home during the night from Ela forcing more explosives out of him to a point he was beginning to lose passion in his work. He tried to move his arms only to feel them constricted to each other and the same with his feet against the legs of a chair. There was a hanging light above him as he saw he didn’t have any clothes on, not even underwear. His heart paced rapidly as he began to panic as he heard the clicking of someone’s heels coming towards him. The being stepping into the light was Lera who looked at the shaken boy with disgust.

“Shuhrat…”

“*Heavy panting*”

“I gave you so much, excused you from so much...only for you to STAB ME IN THE BACK!?” She shouted, her raging voice vibrated with his fearing body as he was afraid of what's going to happen. She pulled out her gun and pushed the barrel below his chin as she tilted his head upwards, she watched as his chest pumped rapidly from his breathing with sweat rolling down his body.

“I don’t know why, but you will tell me, won’t you?”

“*Heavy breathing*”

“WON’T YOU!?” she repeated loudly, but given no response. She snapped her fingers as Maestro and Montagne came into the light, a needle was in his hand as he injected it into Shuhrat’s arm. His body felt odd and more sensitive than usual, Lera and Montagne walked to a door and left Maestro with Shuhrat.

“That drug is a new development called “truth serum”, it’s used for torturing someone during interrogations. Makes your body more sensitive to pain and etc. Maestro, he has till sun down, meaning you have all day to get it out of him. If he doesn’t explain himself, he sleeps in the quarry.” she said as her and Montagne left the building.

“Ayyyy, Shuhrat, buddy, it has been awhile! Shame that it came to this, you were an odd ball but an likable one.” he said as he pulled out a cart with tools to help with the torture.

“Now, we can make this easy and you can spill everything...or we can have fun with the serum.”

“*Heavy breathing* I-I...can’t, I can’t put him in danger!” he managed to spit out.

“Oh, so there is someone. All well, torture it is! Let’s see…*clanking* now this baby can yank some teeth! You can lose like two or three, right?” he asked as he approached Shuhrat with a tool, ready to pull out his teeth, but that would only be the first of his torture. Maestro shoved the tool into Shuhrat’s mouth as it clamped onto one of his back teeth, he felt the rusted metal flakes fall on his tongue as the taste of iron wanted to make him vomit. Without any warning, Maestro yanked the tooth out of his mouth, bits of blood scattered on his chest as the running blood from his missing tooth filled his mouth. If he wasn’t tasting iron from the rust, he was now with the gushing blood. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried in pain, his body shaking to a point it was moving the chair he was tied on. Maestro placed his foot on the chair to stop the shaking as he threw the tooth across the room.

“*Hysterical laughter* Oh don’t cry now, this is only the beginning, little Shuhrat. We got a lot more in store today, baby!”


	10. Artwork 10: Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah um, I don't know when i'm going to post another chapter so eat these crumbs I left :/

Heavy blows to the face, blood from the shaking boy’s mouth, three missing teeth as the taste of iron flavored his tongue as he wanted this torture to come to an end. Tears fell that show that he wanted no more, but the man before him just laughed as he took pleasure in beating a traitor. 

“Phew, I see you made it to 2pm, you’re really strong, Shuhrat.”

“P-p-please, s-stop…”

“What? I didn’t even do much to you, just cuts, bruises and a few missing teeth.” he recalled as he grabbed his groin and pulled.

“See? Your boyhood is still attached, i’m being nice...unless you like for me to be rough? Did I ever tell you how I burned someone’s manhood off with heated clamps? Or when I skinned someone alive and rubbed salt on his exposed flesh? Oh, how about the one time I took someone’s family and tortured them to death one by one, which caused the guy to go insane, but I took all the sharp objects away and locked everything so he bashed his head until he died? Hahaha, I remember the screams of their children, barely teenagers. All well, i’ll be right back. Need to get some more stuff, don’t you go anywhere!” He joked, knowing there’s no way of him escaping. The door closed behind him as Shuhrat was left in the dimmed room, wetting himself in fear of what Maestro would do next.

“(Maxim...p-please help m-me…)” he begged in the empty word, but it only made him cry more knowing that his words won’t reach him. 

-:-

Marius worked, and worked, and worked. His mind only on his friend as Shuhrat hasn’t answered any of his calls. He remembers what Erik told him, that he should give him some space, but for how long? Could him giving space can lead to something terrible? His thoughts corrupted his mind as his heart urged his body to drop everything to find him until.

“Marius?” Azucena asked, waking him up from a short nap he took at his home.

“Oh, mama Amaru?”

“This is the first time I've seen you sleep during your job, something is clearly on your mind.”

“Not to mention you missed all your scheduled dates!” Monika added on. They were right, his usual habits are slipping and anyone could catch on with ease, he rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock. 5:30pm. He’s on an extended shift today due to some sloppy repairs he recently did during his runs.

“Sorry just...a lot’s on my mind right now, I can explain another time. I have one more stop, I’ll see you all later…” He said, grabbing his keys and rushing out of his home. Azucena and Monika looked at each other and agreed it must be about Shuhrat, Timur told them that it had been days since they heard or seen him. Maxim watches the streets and not once has he seen him and now he’s concerned, Shuhrat is very young and doesn’t know the real side of gangs like Maxim does. Time went by as Marius reached his last stop, the Spetz headquarters. Their power was flickering again alongside some pipes in the boiler room leaking and releasing an inappropriate amount of steam. He let themselves in and showed the people around that he’s there for repairs, as some they escorted him to the area, he came across a room. It seemed to be some sort of testing lab, he saw a nameplate that was being removed by some others, Shuhrat. Marius eyes locked on the plate, why is it being removed? Where’s Shuhrat if he isn’t at his job?

“If I may? What’s that room?”

“...well keep it between us-”

“Hey, is it ok for us to say it around this guy?”

“Look at him, he says one thing about gangs and he’s dead on sight. We had a traitor who was our explosive expert, now he’s in some...warehouse thingy I think getting what he deserved.” one answered, Marius heart stopped for a mere second once he heard that.

“Heard Maestro is in charge, that guy is a master when it come to torture, he’s probably already begging for him to stop. Anyways, the room to the power is right down this hall and you already know where the boiling room is, here’s the key and be sure to give it back.” one of them said before leaving Marius. Once they got out of sight, he rushed to the rooms and did a sloppy job on repairs as he bolted out the building and searched around for this warehouse. He remembered what Ela told him, how he should be careful on who he asked, but he needed answers now and no one he asked seemed to know the answers. Then someone came to mind, Maxim. He drove to Timur’s apartment and rushed to his floor as Timur was helping Maxim practice again with art.

“So, what do you think?” Maxim asked, showing Timur an art piece that was difficult to understand what it is.

“Yes...Maxim, that’s a wonderful...um...squirrel?”

“...it’s a lion with a great mane, can’t you see?”

“A-ah, yes! I was testing you! (Please, anything save me from this…)”

“But you said it like it was a ques-”

“*Banging* TIMUR, MAXIM, PLEASE OPEN UP!”

“Marius?!”

“Stand back!” Maxim said. He approached and opened the door as Marius rushed in, clothes in sweat and eyes teary as words poured out his mouth.

“MAXIM! SHUHRAT IS TAKEN TO A WAREHOUSE AND I DON’T WHERE IT IS! HE’S BEING TORTURED BY SOMEONE CALLED MAESTRO!”

“Maestro?! That’s not good at all!”

“Who is he?” Timur asked.

“The last person you want to be tortured by, he’s probably holding Shuhrat in the warehouse in the south-”

“THEN COME ON!”

“Wait, we can’t go in blindly. We need to plan this out-”

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME, I’LL JUST GO MYSELF!” He shouted with impatience as he left the apartment.

“MARIUS! Dammit, he’s going to get himself killed!”

“Then what are we going to do?”

“...I got something, back I need to make a call.”

-:-

7pm is the time and the sun is already setting, Marius thinks his time is running out as he zooms the streets to lead him to the wharf in the south. In the distance, he saw a grid gate to the wharf Maxim mentioned with two men standing guard. The men waved at him to slow down as it was in the Spetz territory, Marius didn’t care. He stepped on the gas pedal and sped up the car, the men gave a final warning only to be met with them getting hit and dying on impact. Marius bust down the gate and caught the attention of other gang members who were patrolling. He swerved his car to hit whoever was in sight, either he rendered them unconscious or killed them as he stopped the car and searched each building. Bursting open doors, shouted his name, but nothing. He was getting frustrated, where is he? Then he heard it, a car revving up. Marius left the building he was in and saw a naked and bloody body with a sack over their face tied up and being shoved in the trunk of a car. 

“SHUHRAT!”

“(M-Mar...ius?)” 

“COME ON, GET HIM IN!”

“MARIUS, HELP!” he managed to cry before having a knee ledged into his stomach.

“I’M COMING!”

“THE HELL YOU ARE, BRAT!” Maestro said, he pulled out a pistol and shot at him. Marius hid back inside the building to avoid the bullets. The kidnappers took this chance and drove off, Marius burst out and ran to his car to go after him, but saw that his tires were deflated. The man was aiming at the tires, not him. He didn’t care, the car was still usable as he started it up and chased after them. The deflated tires put him behind by a lot as he almost lost the car too many times, but he followed them into a forest road that he didn’t know existed. He was still ways away from them, he needed to find them. Unfortunately, the car couldn’t drive anymore as the rubber was torn off and the rims exposed and damaged, forcing him to continue the road by foot. As he pursued the kidnappers, the car Shuhrat was in stopped and the trunk opened up. The tied chains around his body and attached it to some cinder blocks and carried him to the quarry.

“I give you this, little Shuhrat. You’re one tough egg to crack, but this is where it ends.”

“NO, STOP!”

“NOPE! IF YOU LIVE, LET’S HAVE A DRINK, HUH?” He asked. He then tossed Shuhrat in the quarry as he sunk to the bottom and soon drowned to death. Maestro wiped his hands and headed back to the car. They started it up and drove off, Marius emerged just at the edge of that road and saw the car pass by him. He was close and he was as he saw the quarry that he ripples on the surface.

“NO!” He shouted as he approached the quarry and took his shoes off and swam to where the ripples were at, he dove underwater and used the moonlight above as light. The quarry wasn’t deep, but someone could easily drown inside, He swam to the bottom and saw him. Shuhrat’s body was tied down by chains and barely moving, Marius tried what he could to break the chains, but it was useless. What can he do, Shuhrat is going to die soon and he can’t go out and get something. He returned to the surface of the water and saw car lights coming his way.

“MARIUS!” Maxim called.

“MAXIM, HE’S TIED DOWN BY CHAINS!”

“(Figured) I GOT BOLT CUTTERS, I’M COMING!” he said, he took his shoes off and dove into the quarry and swam where Marius was. He went under to where Shuhrat was and cut the chains off, releasing him as Maxim took hold of him and brought him back up. He swam him to land as he laid him down on his back, his skin pale with blood still leaking from his wounds.

“Jesus, this is definitely Maestro’s work-”

“MOVE!” Marius shouted, shoving Maxim aside and lowered himself to open Shuhrat’s mouth and perform CPR on him. At first, nothing. Shuhrat’s body wasn’t moving nor was he hearing any breathing.

“NO, COME ON!” he shouted again as he went to press his hands on Shuhrat’s chest and compress it, but still nothing.

“You give him air, i’ll compress his chest!” Maxim told him, Marius got back to his mouth as Maxim continued with compressing Shuhrat’s chest. Marius blew, and blew, and blew until finally they heard coughing. Shuhrat spat out the water trapped within his lungs, he took in large amounts of air. Maxim took off his shirt and wrapped Shuhrat’s body and carried him back to the car, he placed him in the backseats as they entered the front and relaxed for a bit.

“Thank you, Maxim.”

“No need, i’m just glad you both are alive at the end.”

“But how did you know he was here?”

“Lera likes to kill people in odd ways. When you mentioned the wharf, I knew she was going to drown him in the quarry, anyway whoever gets taken or tortured there always gets drowned here.” he answered.

“But I didn’t see a corpse down there.”

“Because after a day or two, we bring them up and toss them somewhere. We- well they may own the area, but this is still open to the public. Don’t want to freak anyone out, right?”

“That does make sense, but can we get going? I rather have Shuhrat well and rest...?” Marius paused as he saw Maxim raising a playful brow, Marius started to turn red.

“W-what?!”

“Nothing, just that you spent days looking for him and dived in head first into gang territory to save him. So do you...you know?” Maxim questioned.

“H-he probably doesn’t l-like me like that and I-I-I”

“I’m just saying, never met someone who falls in love with someone that quickly!”

“Like you’re one to talk, I see your longing glances you throw at Timur when he isn't looking!” he threw back, now Maxim is the one turning red.

“I-I WASN’T-”

“And if memory serves me correct, didn’t you fall for him at first sight?! Smooth sailing you got there, Romeo!”

“OK, OK, geez! Kids today can be ruthless, let’s get Shuhrat back to Timur’s, Gustave is waiting for him.

-:-

Shuhrat’s headache with pain again, he was too afraid to open his eyes as he feared he’ll wake up in the interrogation room again. But something told him to open them because he was feeling some sort of comfort, like he was laying on a cloud. He opened his eyes and saw a neatly clean room with a window open, the wind blowing inside to cool the hot Summer night. His body covered in clean bandages with stitches underneath, his mouth isn’t leaking anymore blood alongside the taste of iron plaguing his tongue. 

“SHUHRAT!”

“Mar...ius, where am I?”

“Timur’s room, me and Maxim got you out of the quarry and brought you here.”

“You don’t have to worry about Lera anymore, you’re safe.” Maxim told him.

“Thank you…”

“Don’t thank me.” he said, turning his head to Marius who blushed on sight.

“He spent days trying to find you, even before you were kidnapped and before I got concerned.” he explained. Shuhrat felt guilty as he turned to his red friend for confirmation.

“Really?”

“Of course! I had been since you left after the storm, I didn’t want anything to happen to you, but not knowing where you were at only caused me to panic!” he said. Well they were talking, Maxim pulled Timur out of the room to give them some privacy, but kept an ear out to eavesdrop.

“I’m really sorry, Marius. I tried to take care of it...but you were right, I should have told Maxim from the beginning…”

“It’s ok, i’m just glad I made it in time.”

“Yeah...um...they wanted to know who I was involved with, they wanted to know who you were…” he mentioned.

“And?”

“I couldn’t tell...even if it was my easy way out, I couldn’t put you in danger-”

“And I would be fine if you did, I’ll just do what I did today again to them!”

“Um...again?” he questioned, Marius rubbed his head and cleared his throat.

“I...uh, let’s say I got some blood on my hands now and i’m sure they’ll know it was me…” he answered.

“You...killed for me?”

“Well...I…” it’s true, he would kill for him. His heart was fluttering with feelings towards him, but he still couldn’t admit it to him just yet.

“I’ll do it for anyone, but...especially you just...I don’t know. I...just didn’t want to lose you!”

“Marius…”

“Erik asked me a question, he said do I put the same level of trust in you guys as much you all do to me. Honestly? I didn’t at first, I wanted people to lean on me, but I never trusted anyone for me to lean on. There’s things about me that...may lead to people distancing themselves from me, but I can’t think like that anymore, especially with what I'm involved in now. So, i’m starting that with you, there’s so much I want to show you and we have the time since you don’t work for Lera anymore, Shu!” He said.

“U-um...Shu?”

“O-OH, SORRY! I didn’t mean to call you that-”

“No, it’s ok. I like that, short and sweet. Um, tell me more about these ideas.” he asked. Marius’ eyes lit up as he went on and on about what they can do with each other now and Shuhrat enjoyed every word he said, agreeing to everything he said. Timur and Maxim ceased their eavesdropping and went into the living space.

“You know, I always wanted Shuhrat out of that gang since day one, he just doesn’t have the heart for those sort of things.”

“I can see, he’s more into his work and experiments than killing and gang wars. Nice to know he now has Marius, but we gotta get him a new home. Isn’t he terribly close to his old job?”

“Very…”

“He can stay here, I wouldn’t mind the company. He needs a safe place away and right now, they can’t touch this area.”

“...you’re right and i’m sorry to ask this too, are you sure you’re with this?”

“Just like Marius, i’m in this too. I will help in any way I can.”

“Yeah and i’m glad I have some reliable friends, it’s...been a long time since I’ve said that.”

“You read my mind, let me go make them something to eat, I better make something easy to eat for Shuhrat.” he said. Timur left to the kitchen to prepare some food as Maxim mind was elsewhere, in the future. What’s going to happen? What’s coming their way? Why is Timur so important and what property does he own? So many puzzle pieces and he knew more were on their way, he can only pick at his own thoughts as he patiently waits for the rising problems to meet him at the doorstep.


	11. Artwork 11: Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i'm surprised I made another chapter, lol. Anyways, the bar dialogue with Timur and Maxim about Timur being gay was going to be in actual Russian. Unfortunately, my friend I messaged told me he hasn't spoken Russian since he was a child and could barely remember it, so I bold the text because I didn't want to force him to remember. Enjoy!

Two months have passed since the group rescued Shuhrat from his watery demise in the quarry, though he’s still recovering, he has been living comfortably with Timur and Maxim with many visits from Marius. It was almost like Marius was living with them considering the many nights he spent just to watch Shuhrat, but Timur doesn’t mind. He loves the company he has now compared to his lonely life beforehand, friends to show off his work to, to cook for. Never a day came where his friends failed to put a smile on his face, especially Maxim. Though he does miss his alone time with him when it was just them two, just looking at him was enough. He doesn’t know why Maxim is so special to him, he sometimes looks in his sketchbook and flips through pages of drawings he did of Maxim. Each one something different, but all made with the same amount of affection. Of course, he never showed him. Not only is it rude to draw someone without their permission, he doesn’t know how he’ll react to them and the idea of Maxim hating his art will crush Timur. One day he will, but it isn’t today. Timur was in his art room, working on another painting and staining his apron as he turned his window to view the evening sky. He set down his brush to go over and open the window, he felt the wind caress his face and felt the chill within its embrace. Summer is ending and Autumn is coming. Timur looked back as he watched the clouds shift, he knew Maxim since the start of July when Summer started. He laughed, remembering how their meeting started with a lie and now they’re living with each other. Almost like they were a couple he thought to himself, but why did that thought linger? He just pictured himself leaning on him, laying on his chest, running his fingers in his hair. He grabbed his chest and shook his head, he can’t think like that right now. He shut the window and stretched, he should start on dinner and hopefully get it done before Shuhrat and Marius return. He took off his apron, went to his kitchen sink to wash his hands and prepped to cook their next meal. As he added the ingredients and cooked, he heard Maxim enter the bathroom and take a shower. That reminded Timur that he should do laundry soon as clothes started to pile up quickly with Shuhrat staying with them now, the shower stopped and heard footsteps leading into his room. Since he has time, he decided to grab clothes and towels from the bathroom to prepare for laundry later on. As he walked to the bathroom, he saw a light peeking out. He saw that his bedroom door was cracked, dirty thoughts filled Timur’s head. No, he shouldn’t, it’s rude to do such a thing, but why isn’t he moving?

“(Just...a quick peek, that’s it!) he told himself. Timur leaned in and looked through the crack, Maxim was naked with the towel wrapped around his waist and in front of the dresser’s mirror. Maxim’s body was fit and bulky, scars going up and down his body, but that added more to his attractiveness. His muscles with veins scattering apart, showing that his physical strength isn’t something you should doubt. Timur couldn’t stop looking, this is the first time he has seen a man as attractive as Maxim. He wanted to feel it, his body, how it would feel against his own body. He wanted to squeeze his pecs, to have him on top of him, or have Maxim pinned down in his embrace. Then he looked at his eyes, murky blue eyes that shined too bright and glistened, capturing Timur in his gaze. Timur’s mind produced such thoughts that he felt his pants tightening, he looked down and saw he was erected. He admits it, he has feelings for Maxim. As he battled against his pants, he looked back in the door and saw Maxim removing the towel.

“(Come on, just a little more, please!) he was begging, but he slipped up. He leaned too much and caused the floor to creak and Maxim heard it. Timur stood up as he heard Maxim call his name as he tried to find an excuse.

“Timur?”

“Oh, sorry! Just grabbing stuff out of the bathroom to prepare some laundry, I didn’t bother you did I?”

“No, just making sure it wasn’t the dynamic dumbasses who like to barge in unannounced.”

“I’ll be sure to tell them to take it easy on that.” Timur said before returning to the kitchen. He hovered over the stove as the food simmered, that was too close.

“Timur?” Maxim called. Timur flinched, then caught his breath before wiping his sweat off.

“You ok?”

“Y-yeah, just...feeling under the weather. Something wrong?”

“No, just that you forgot to bring the clothes from the bathroom out.” he said.

“O-oh, sorry.”

“I can take care of dinner and laundry, maybe you should lay down.”

“I...yeah, I guess I should. Just keep the heat on high for 30 more minutes and it’ll be done.” He said before leaving. Maxim heard the door shut behind him as he leaned against the kitchen counter and rubbed his head.

“Is...something eating him?” He asked himself. He struggled with his shoulders as he knew Timur would eventually tell him. Marius and Shuhrat returned as Maxim was setting the food down, the pair noticed that Timur was missing.

“Where is he?” Marius questioned.

“He’s not feeling too well, so it’s us tonight. Anyways, how did it go?”

“Bleh, I hate it! I hate working with someone breathing down my neck!” Shuhrat complaint.

“My boss was watching him a lot and it kinda turned Shuhrat away…”

“I’m not a dog, I don’t need to be on a leash! Even Lera didn’t bother me, only came to me when she needed something with more power. Why can’t I just work and sell my stuff in the black market?”

“Because it’s not a place for either of you should be in nor do you have a workshop for yourself to make explosives.” He reminded him.

“Well, he might soon. I have a place i’m slowly rebuilding and i’m almost done-”

“Marius, don’t edible him-”

“Really, where is it?” Shuhrat cut him off.

“I can show you when it’s done, it was one of the things I wanted to show you for a while!”

“(Jesus, they ignored me. Well, I guess I just keep a closer eye on them.)” he told himself. As he eats and listens to the duo talk his ears off, Marius cleared his throat and looked at Maxim which caught him off guard. He brought out the papers as he wanted to go over them.

“I wanted to go over them with Timur, but he isn’t feeling well. Maxim, you pretty much know him like the back of your hand. It’s been months since we talked about these and I think we should consider that they’re important.”

“...”

“Maxim?”

“It’s...I don’t want you guys get any deeper in this than you already are-”

“But if this is Lera and Zofia, then they’ll eventually figure us out and do something before we can defend ourselves.” Marius said. Maxim sighed, he was right. As long as they have these papers, they will eventually come after them.

“*Sigh* right…”

“Ok, so let’s go over what we know. The first two are in morse code, well the last two in braille and none of us can read it. Maxim, what can you tell us about Timur’s parents?”

“Neither of them are blind nor had a high education to learn morse code. Timur and his parents are actually immigrants who grew up poor, Timur got his citizenship around his 20’s.” he told him.

“What happened to his parents?”

“I...don’t know, he hasn’t told me yet.”

“Well, I guess what they’re doing now isn’t important. Whatever is on these papers is definitely connected to Timur somehow.”

“And the chances of finding someone are slim, but it is slimmer to find someone who can read braille. It is a difficult language after all.” Maxim recalled.

“Well, I might know someone for morse code.” Marius brought up.

“You do?”

“Well, something Monika told me. About a month ago, her school hosted a temp class for an experiment for learning morse code. They grabbed about thirty students for the month-long experiment.”

“And?”

“All failed but one, but considering it’s a student…”

“Right, there’s no need to involve any more kids in this, still feel guilty with Monika and Julien. Anyways, we’re still stumped, let’s just eat for now before we give ourselves a headache.” he suggested, they agreed as they didn’t want anything to go cold, but it did feel odd for them to eat without Timur.

-:-

Timur awakened from his short sleep, he looked at the clock above his bedroom door, 10:30pm. He can hear Shuhrat’s slight snoring in the spare room, meaning he’s already home and dinner was already served. Feeling uneasy, he decided to go to the kitchen to put something in his stomach before it eats itself. As he entered the living space, he saw Maxim putting on his coat and shoes.

“Maxim?”

“Timur! Feeling better?”

“Y-yeah (even though I wasn’t sick to begin with). Where are you going?”

“Oh, I’m going to grab a drink.”

“What’s wrong with the stuff I have here?”

“Nothing, I just...need a change of scenery, that’s all.” he said.

“T-then let me come with you at least.”

“...ok, but you probably won’t like my drinking buddy…”

“Who’s your drinking buddy?”

“Hello, pretty boy!” Ela greet. Of all people, why would Maxim drink with someone who was his enemy? She was sitting on the stool next to the bar counter, the bartender tidying up the shelf as Ela raised her drink to signal them to sit next to her. The pair walked over to take a seat, Maxim sat between the two to ease Timur’s mind. As they took their coat’s off, Timur looked around the bar he was brought to. It was run down, but somehow upfloat. The structure was a mixture of wood and bricks, the brown tinted atmosphere and the haziness of the cigar smoke created a relaxing environment. There’s no feel of violence as the music playing soothes uneasy thoughts, the bartender poured and slid down the pair their drink.

“On me, drink up!” Ela said. Timur stared at the drink, he was too curious to take an offering from someone like her.

“Don’t worry, Timur. You can trust it.” Maxim approved as he touched his glass with Ela’s. Timur took a sip before sitting it down.

“So Maxim, how does it feel to be free from your bitch of a boss?”

“Nice not getting beat up everyday, how’s your sister?”

“Crypted and a bitch all together, she definitely enjoyed the bombs Shuhrat gave her. How is he, heard Maestro was torturing him?”

“He’s fine, me and Marius saved him from being drowned and he’s recovering just fine.”

“I figured, that boy is a bone with you and that little boy is the dog chasing after it. It’s cute, he has good people around him. Speaking of, hey pretty boy!”

“Y-yes?”

“Where is your spouse? Clearly someone with your face would have someone by now.” she asked. Timur's throat tightened as he tugged his shirt collar, he took another sip as he looked away. Ela raised a brow as Maxim tilted his head.

“Timur?”

“Well...um…”

“You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.” Maxim told him, Timur closed his eyes and stared at him as he spoke in their native language.

“( **It’s not that it’s uncomfortable, just that it's frowned upon…** )” he said, this was the first time Timur spoke Russian to him. Timur lost his accent years ago and sounds like he was American born, many wouldn’t believe he was foreign.

“( **Frowned upon...oh!** )” Maxim caught on.

“( **Y-yeah, sorry. I generally keep quiet about it as I heard some horror stories of happens to people like me…** )”

“( **I don't care who you like, Timur. It doesn’t change you, you’ll be the same dumb, overly kind artist I know.** )” He told him as he ended it with a reassuring smile, Timur let out a huge sigh of relief as he took a napkin and wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and neck. Ela took another sip of her drink before speaking again.

“Oh, you’re gay.” she blurted out, Timur jumped from the sudden correct guess.

“Y-you understood what we said? Are you-”

“No, i’m Polish, not Russian. It was a simple process of elimination, but that doesn’t change my question. Why don’t you have a spouse, pretty boy?” she asked again. Timur tugged his shirt collar again and cleared his thoughts.

“Well...I almost dated one, but I found out he was only in it for the money and it just...kinda scared me. Having someone who only wanted a part of you or what you have, never yourself as a person. It...freaked me out, then society looked down on us and…”

“And if I can’t catch anyone looking down on you, they will be looking down face first inside a coffin!” Maxim finished. Timur's heart fluttered as he blushed, Ela raised her brow at the red faced artist when Maxim wasn’t looking. Maxim excused himself to the bathroom, so Ela took this chance to move over and get to know more of the artist.

“So, it’s Maxim?”

“N-no!”

“Liar, your face got red! I don’t blame you, look at him. Built like a brick house, great in combat, intelligent, loyal...to an extent considering his betrayal with Lera. Come on, just spill it.”

“...and what if I do?!”

“Nothing, but I can tell...nah, not my place to say.”

“W-wait, what do you-”

“Back!” Maxim announced. Ela moved over before Timur finished his question. Maxim took one last sip from his drink before clearing his throat and went to question Ela this time.

“Ready?”

“As always.”

“Um…?”

“There’s a rule in this bar, nothing goes out what is said in here. If something got out, then you know who did it, that’s why it was so easy for me to find rats. Anyways, Ela. Why are Lera and Zofia after Timur?”

“Because he’s the alternative.” she answered in an instant, the answer through them in a loop as they looked at each other then back at her.

“I’m an alternative? Sorry, I don’t quite understand…”

“Of course, you wouldn’t. Maxim, that apartment Timur lives in, is on the neutral line.” she said.

“Neutral line?”

“Remember, the city is basically cut in half with gangs. The neutral line is what divides, but it’s not to separate them, but because of the influence neither side has on it.” Maxim explained.

“Influence?”

“Very high businesses exist right on the line, but there are some that power is the equivalent of the gangs, they are called key points. Just capturing one business can extend either power, which is why you come, pretty boy. There’s only three ways to capture a key point, form a contract with the employer to only support you, find someone of high influence who exists within one of their spaces, or manage to grab the property documents from them and destroy it, they can’t claim it as their own at that point.” Ela explained, the paired froze. They did find property papers, meaning Timur owns something on the neutral line, but what and how? He came from a poor family and the rest are in his homeland, someone has a connection to him, but who?

“I get, Timur lives in the apartment that is a key point and his status of being a well known artist-”

“World wide now, here.” Ela handed them a newspaper and told them to turn a few pages. Apparently, critics around the world are planning to sail over to see more of his art pieces and want to negotiate to return with some of his work.

“You had a big influence to begin with, now you’re a gold mine, pretty boy. That’s why my sister and Lera are hounding you so much. Now, here’s my question, where are those papers that were in the black market casino?”

“In my hands and no one is getting them.” Maxim responded with.

“Pfft, just asking, Zo isn’t worried about the key points right now and the same with Lera. Ever since the papers went missing, they have focused more on Timur. What’s on them?”

“We don’t know, two pages are in morse code and the other two are in braille. Only god knows what’s written.”

“I see, well guess that wraps up for today.” she said, standing up well placing an ungodly amount of money on the bar stand. She approached the door, but stopped.

“Maxim, pretty boy! A private investigator has been hired here recently to investigate some activity. The word on the street is that he’s very keen and has solved multiple cases that were claimed to be unsolvable.” she warned.

“Yeah what abou- oh no, not him…”

“Who?”

“Dominic Brunsmeier, he’s one guy you don’t want on your case. He appears as someone who’s lazy, unreliable, rough around the edges-”

“Maxim…”

“Sorry, going off hand. Basically, there’s nothing he can’t solve with the right amount of time given, but why are you telling me this?”

“Word on the streets is that his good friend lives in the city, they are very close and apparently, he’s blind and can read braille.” She answered.

“Where is he?”

“Don’t know, Dominic did everything to make him untraceable, he doesn’t want him near any danger. Ciao!” Ela left, leaving Maxim and Timur in the bar. The pair stood up and stretched before reaching for their coats and exiting themselves. Timur went out first since Maxim chatted with the barkeep real quick. He looked into the sky and saw the night glittering with stars, a common sight that he never gets tired of. He wished he brought his sketchbook, moments like these are something he loves to capture and hates when it’s not sieged. He sighed into the chilled night, but felt something bumped into him. It was a small child who seemed to be in a rush, he was wearing a small grey trench coat with a flat cap matching the same color. Timur brushed himself as he watched the cold continue to run.

“(Guess he was in a hur- huh?)” Timur checked his pockets and noticed his wallet was gone, he was pickpocketed. The child ran into him on purpose.

“HEY!” he shouted as he bolted after the child, Maxim heard him and checked outside to see that Timur was gone.

“Timur? D-did he go home without me?” he questioned, but that wasn’t the case. Timur chased the boy through interconnecting alleyways up, each second it was becoming harder to track the child. He hopped fences, crossed parks, it even got to the point where the boy went to the subway stations and ran on the tracks leading into the tunnels. Timur hesitated for a bit, but continued to chase the boy through the barley-dimmed tunnel. He was running out of breath continuing to chase the thief, he isn’t as fit as Maxim nor was he fast. Timur stopped to catch his breath, hands on his knees and sweat dripping down his face. This isn’t a place where he can take a break unfortunately, unless he wants an easy trip to heaven or hell, he lifted his head up and saw a shadow going inside a manhole. That had to be the child he told himself, he resumed his pursuit and reached the manhole. He dropped down and landed in another tunnel, but this one had lights leading down. At the end was a door he saw, almost like it was calling him. There were no other passages around him, so he had to be on the other side. He was afraid, Maxim wasn’t with, or was Marius or Shuhrat. It was own fault for not seeing the signs that he was being led on. He can turn back, but something told him that this is only a once in a lifetime chance. He swallowed his pit down his tightened throat as he made his way down to the door and readied his hand to knock.

“Come in, Glazkov.” a voice offered. His heart sank when they said his surname, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He was speechless, machines hooked up to the walls spitting out paper with information with devices he never seen before displaying people without them knowing. It was like he was fast forward in time as his head was getting a headache from being overwhelmed.

“Good, I was really starting to think that Basuda was going to catch up. Good job, Chu.”

“...”

“Oh, learn to say thank you for once. Now, then…” the voice paused. A chair that was in front of the monitoring devices turned to reveal an Asian woman, she had round glasses with her hair in short braided pigtails. She wore a short sleeved white button up with a long black frilled dress, formal dress shoes as she smiled at Timur.

“So, Timur Glazkov, let’s talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, shout out for LevaSoj for letting me write for this AU and for looking over it themselves. Here's the comic strip off inspired the story and be sure to give them a follow if you're a fan of Kap/Glaz https://twitter.com/LevaSoj/status/1263858654131957760?s=20 , see y'all on chapter 2 ^^


End file.
